Unverhofft kommt oft
by Catha85
Summary: Meine erste etwas längere Fanfiction. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß damit. Die Geschichte knüpft an die Folge " Aus eins mach zwei" an, wo Aideen sich in einen Menschen verwandelt
1. Chapter 1

Alle Charaktere gehören Saban, von mir ist nur die Idee. Viel Spaß damit.

Die nächsten Kapitel sind schon in Arbeit. Ich bin nicht die beste Geschichtenschreiberin. Bin offen für jede Anregung und Kritik.

" Aber Fin Varra..."

"Schweig, ich will nichts mehr hören. Du weißt genau dass es verboten ist, sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln." Fin Varra stand von seinem Thron auf und ging auf Aideen zu " Höre nun meine Strafe: da du so gerne ein Mensch sein möchtest, hast du nun ausgiebig Zeit um das auszuprobieren. Du wirst für ein Jahr ein Mensch sein, und da Menschen keine Zauberkräfte besitzen, wirst du auch keine haben." Fin Varra schwang seinen Zauberstab und bevor Aideen noch etwas sagen konnte, regnete es blauen Glitzer von der Decke und sie fing an zu wachsen bis sie die Größe einer jungen Frau erreicht hatte.

* * *

Rohan stand in seiner und Angus Hütte, schürte das Feuer und schaute einen Moment den Flammen zu. Angus müsste jede Moment kommen und dann könnten sie essen.  
Zur selben Zeit versteckte sich eine kleine Gestalt in der Nähe des Dorfs, geschützt durch einen Busch beobachtete Sie das Treiben auf der Straße. " Wenn haben wir den da" hört sie plötzlich von hinten eine bekannte Stimme und spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter die sie rumriß. "Angus" schrie sie vor lauter Schreck.  
"Ähm anwesend... und wer bist du" fragte Angus verblüfft und lüftete dabei Ihre Kaputze. "! Oh du? Wir haben uns schon gefragt wo du steckst. Deirdre wollte sich noch bei dir bedanken" grinste Angus, packte sie am Arm und zog Sie hoch. Aideen sah ihn einfach nur verdutzt an, als sie wieder auf Ihren Beinen stand. Ihr war nie bewusst welche Kraft Angus hatte. Als Fee muss Sie sich nie wirklich Gedanken um Stärke machen. Sie hatten ja alle Zauberkräfte.  
" Kommt mit, Rohan wird auch erfreut sein dich zu sehen. Und morgen gehen wir dann zum Schloss" lachte Angus und zog Sie mit sich ins Dorf. " Hey, Rohan schau mal wer wieder aufgetaucht ist" rief Angus als Sie die Hütte erreicht hatten. Rohan steckte seinen Kopf aus der Hütte. " Ach sie mal an, du kommst genau richtig. Das Essen ist fertig"  
"Essen!?" murmelte Aidden vor sich hin, oh je, das kann ja heiter werden...  
Am Tisch sah sie einen Moment zu wie Angus und Roahn sich verhielt. Sie hatte die Menschen schon oft bei ihren täglichen Gewohnheiten beobachtet, sich aber nicht wirklich Gedanken darum gemacht. Sie folte einfach dem Tun von Angus und Rohan und kam so zur ersten Mahlzeit ihres Lebens. Die Männer boten Ihr dann ein Bett auch an, aber Sie zog einen Platz an der Feuerstelle vor.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Schloss. Als sie das Tor passierten sahen Sie Ivar und Deidre die damit beschäftigt waren, die neuen Rekruten zu notieren. Deirdre schaute auf und lächelte als Sie die Drei kommen sah. " Du bist wieder da, wie schön. Ich wollte mich noch bei dir für die Rettung bedanken. Das war so mutig von dir" sie lief auf Aideen zu und umarmte sie. Aideen zögerte kurz, noch nie hatte ein Mensch sie umarmt. Instinktiv legte Sie ihre Hände auf Deirdres Rücken und wartete bis Deirdre die Umarmung löste. " Willst du mit dem Training weitermachen? Dann darfst du aber nicht einfach wieder verschwinden" Deirdre tratt einen Schritt zurück und sah sie an.  
" Nein, das mach ich nicht. Ich bleibe" nickte Aideen, ohne lange zu überlegen.

„ Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte Ivar als er neben die beiden Damen trat. Aideen schaute ihn im ersten Moment fragend an, was sollte sie sagen? Sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht wie und ob sie den Mystic Knights ihre wahre Identität preisgeben sollte.  
„Eileen" antwortet sie auf die Schnelle und hätte sich dabei am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.  
„Eileen, sehr schön dann tragen wir dich mal in der Liste ein und dann zeigen wir dir alles" lächelte Ivar und ging zum Wachmann um sie eintragen zu lassen.  
„ Ja und ich fordere dich dann erneut heraus auf dem Parcours" grinste Angus. Er konnte immer noch nicht verkraften, dass sie so viel besser war als er. „ Ach wirklich, denkst du, du bist schneller geworden?" lachte Rohan und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.  
„Schneller wie du bin ich alle mal" feixte Angus beleidigt zurück. „ Ich beweise es dir, gleich hier und jetzt. Wer schneller ist führt Eileen herum". Rohan zögerte keinen Moment und ging an den Startpunkt „ Alles klar, dann mal los"  
„Och Jungs" seuftze Deirdre und verdrehte die Augen. Sie sah den beiden zu wie sich durch den Parcours kämpften und beim Ergebnis lag Rohan knapp vorne. Er kam grinsend auf Sie und Eileen zu und bot Eileen den Arm an. „ So, bereit sich hier alles anzusehen?"  
„ Ja, gerne" lächelte Eileen zurück und hakte sich unter.  
„ Was zum…" Deirdre schaute den beiden fassungslos hinterher. Sie wusste nicht was sie mehr ärgerte, das Rohan und Angus das Training schleifen ließen um bei Eileen Eindruck zu machen oder die Tatsache das Rohan nun nur noch Augen für Eileen hatte. Zornig stapfte Sie zu ihrem Pferd. „ Ich gehe die Außenposten kontrollieren. Kommt jemand mit?"  
„Ja, ich begleite dich" nickte Ivar und machte sich ebenfalls fertig.  
„Hey, und was ist mit mir?" klagte Angus, noch immer etwas außer Puste.  
„Du schaust, dass das Training hier weitergeht" befahl Deirdre.  
„Immer auf die Kleinen" maulte Angus und sah seinen Freunden nach als sie durch das Schlosstor ritten.

* * *

Rohan und Eileen hatten zwischenzeitlich den Schlosshof ebenfalls verlassen und Rohan zeigt ihr das kleine Trainingsgelände hinter dem Schloss. Eileen hatte alle Mühe sich zu konzentrieren, so nah war sie Rohan noch nie gewesen. Sie musterte ihn kurz von der Seite. Ob wer wohl ebenso stark war wie Angus? Sie waren eben auf dem Parcour etwas gleich gut gewesen... als musste es so sein. Dieser Gedanke ließ Sie etwas rot werden. Und er hatte sich sogar ein einen kleinen Wettbewerb mit Angus gestürzt um Sie hier rumführen zu können. Oh diese ganzen Gefühle waren so verwirrend. Plötzlich horchte Sie auf, „Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?"  
Rohan lachte, „ Dass du hier immer deine Trainingswaffen abgibst, wenn das Training beendet ist". Er zeigte auf das kleine Zelt neben dem Kampfbereich.  
„ Ah ok, und was passiert so nach dem Training?" Eileen schaute Ihn mi großen Augen an.  
Rohan schaute Sie etwas verwundert an. „ Na ja, jeder geht nach Haus, isst etwas und sitzt dann bei seiner Familie oder seinen Freunden denke ich. Warum fragst du?"  
„Och nur so. Ich dachte vielleicht gibt es ja hier auch mal das ein oder andere Fest „ gab Eileen etwas kleinlaut zurück. „ Nur zu besonderen Anlässen" ergänze Rohan und ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, ließ Ihren Arm los um Ihr das Innere des Zeltes zu zeigen. „ So, hier haben wir die verschiedenen Waffen, Siehst du?" er deutet auch die verschiedenen Kisten mit allen möglichen Arten von Trainingswaffen.

* * *

Ivar und Deirdre ritten eine Weile, als das Schloss aus Sichtweite war, lenkte Ivar sein Pferd etwas näher an Deirdre heran. „Ist alles in Ordnung, du bist so still?" begann er das Gespräch. Deirdre schaute kurz zu ihm und richtet dann Ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. „ Alles bestens" gab sie knapp zurück. „ Bist du sicher?" hakte Ivar nach. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast behaupten du bist etwas eifersüchtig?"  
„ Ich und eifersüchtig?" Deirdre hielt ihr Pferd an, erschrocken und auch etwas ertappt wandte sich dich an Ihren Freund. „ Du glaubst wirklich ich bin eifersüchtig?"  
„Ist dem den nicht so?" fragte Ivar zurück und musst sich ein lächeln verkneifen.  
„ Nein, dem ist ganz und gar nicht so, und jetzt komm. Die Truppen kontrollieren sich nicht von selbst" Sie trieb ihr Pferd wieder an und sie führten Ihren Weg fort. Als Sie Ivar wieder den Rücken zudrehte, konnte sich dieser ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es waren paar Tage vergangen und Aideen/Eileen schaffte es mehr und mehr sich an die Menschen zu gewöhnen. Der König und Deirdre hatten ihr als Dank für Deirdres Rettung angeboten, für die Dauer Ihrer Ausbildung in den Kammern der Mädge unterzukommen. Dieses Angebot nahm Sie natürlich gerne an. Nun hatte sie genug Gelegenheiten um unauffällig das Verhalten der Menschen zu beobachten und nachzumachen. Auch lernte sie die Abläufte im Schloss kennen. Dazu gehört auch, wann es in der Küche frische Sachen gab. Seit Sie mit essen bei Rohan und Angus in Berührung gekommen war, konnte sie manchmal an nichts anderes denken.

Am Morgen schlich Sie sich in die Küche um nachzusehen ob schon was zum Abkühlen auf dem Tisch stand. Hier konnte man in der Regel ein paar Kleinigkeiten abstauben. Sie war noch nicht um die Ecke als Sie aus der Küche ein Geräusche hörte. Sie macht langsam und luckte erst um die Ecke. Was sie da erblickte, brachte Sie zum Grinsen. Angus hatte sich ebenfalls in die Küche geschlichen und ließ gerade ein Brötchen in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

" Guten Morgen Angus" grüßte Sie ihn und trat in die Tür

Angus wirbelt irritiert herum, atmete aber hörbar aus als er sah, wer da gekommen war. " Erschreck mich doch nicht so"

" Warum? Hast du etwas was angestellt?" Eileen grinste und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Ich? Nö ich schau nur ob alles in Ordnung ist. In der Küche wird öfter mal was gestohlen, weißt du?" gab er sich unschuldig

" Oh das ist natürlich nicht gut. Ein Glück dass du hier bist um nach dem Rechten zu schauen" schmeichelte Sie und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Er schaute Sie kurz etwas verdutzt an, so nah war sie ihm noch nie gewesen. Er roch etwas blumiges, was ihn kurz sprachlos machte.

" Na dann pass mal schön weiter auf" lachte Eileen und machte zwei Schritte zurück und biss in das Brötchen, dass sie eben aus seiner Tasche geklaut hatte.

"Hey, was... wie hast du?" Angs war etwas baff, als er erkannte das sie ihn gerade bestohlen hatte. Das war ihm so auch noch nicht passiert

" Bis später" flötete Eileen und war mit ein paar Schritten aus der Küche verschwunden.. Zurück ließ sie einen sichtlich verwirrten Angus.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich Deirdre und Ihr Vater auf den Weg. Einer der Wachposten hatte berichtet, dass die Temra Soldaten an der westlichen Grenze Ihr Lager aufgaben und sich zurückzogen. Nun war die Frage, ob auch auf Kells Seite Soldaten abgezogen werden sollten, um andere Grenzposten oder gar das Schloss zu schützen. Conchobar war die Sache nicht geheuer und wollte sich das selbst anschauen.

" Vater, glaubst du wirklich Maeve gibt so leicht auf?" unterbrach Deirdre irgendwann die Stille.

" Nein, ich würde es zwar begrüßen, aber nein. Irgendwas ist da faul. " antwortete ihr Vater.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein dunkles Grollen in einiger Entfernung, die Soldaten die als Schutz mitritten sahen sich unsicher um. Deirdre schaute in den Himmel als Sie einen Schatten sah. " Da ist was in der Luft, seid vorsichtig" rief sie und hielt ihr Pferd an. Der König schaute nun ebenfalls nach oben " In dieser Richtung liegt ein Dorf, lasst uns nachschauen was da los ist" Er trieb sein Pferd an und gefolgt von den Soldaten galoppierten sie zu dem Dorf. Kurz darauf sah Deidrre was da kam, das Monster sah aus wie eine Art Phönix und speite Feuer auf die Häuser. Sie sprangen vom Pferd. " Luft über mir".

Als Ihre Rüstung erschien fing sie an auf das Tier zu feuern. Das Monster schüttelte sich kurz, zeigte aber keine Reaktion. " Aideen, Aideen bist du hier irgendwo?" rief sie nach der kleinen Fee. Sie brauchte Hilfe und Aideen würde am schnellsten wieder am Schloss sein. Immer wieder rief sie nach hier, während Sie versuchte das Monster zumindest in Schach zu halten. Ihr Vater stand etwas hilflos daneben, nur mit dem Schwert konnte er nicht viel ausrichten. Er beschloss den Soldaten zu helfen, die Menschen von hier weg zu bringen.

Sie hielt einer Soldaten fest der gerade an ihr vorbei rannte. "Nimm mein Pferd und reite zum Schloss, hol die anderen mystischen Ritter " befahl Sie ihm und mit einem Nicken machte

er sich auf den Weg.

Das Monster stieß einen Feuerball aus und setzten einen Heuhaufen in Ihrer Nähe in Brand. Deirdre schoss weiterhin auf das Monster um zumindest etwas Zeit zu gewinnen... wo war nur Aideen? Plötzlich holte das Monster tief Luft und schoss noch einmal. Diesmal konnte Deirdre nicht schnell genug weg und ein Teil der Druckwelle erwischte sie. Sie lag auf dem Boden, sah kurz auf und konnte sehen, wie das Monster gleich zum nächsten Schlag ausholte. Bevor sie etwas tun konnte, sah sie schon den Feuerball auf Sie zu kommen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Zischen und eine Flammenwand baute sich vor Ihr auf, die den Feuerball verschluckte. Die Flammenwand erlosch und sie sah jemand vor sich stehen. " Pyren, Drache der Wagnis ich rufe dich!"

Deirdre atmete erleichert aus, Rohan war gekommen.

" Bist du verletzt?" hört sie ihn fragen und sie fühlte zwei starke Arme, die ihr auf die Füße halfen. "Ich glaube ja, " keuschte Sie, fühlt sich aber etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und lehnte sich etwas gegen Rohan. " Bist du sicher?" hört sie nun auch von der Seite. Ihr Vater war ebenfalls dazugekommen. Beide schauten Sie an, Rohan spürte Ihre Unsicherheit und hielt sie weiterhin fest. " Ja,ja nur etwas erschrocken. Der Feuerball war gewaltig." antwortete sie und schaute in den Himmel. Das Monster bereitete sich gerade auf den nächsten Angriff vor, als Pyren erschien. Der Drache brauchte nicht lange um das Monster zu verscheuen.

" Wie hast du uns gefunden?" Deirdre schaute nun Rohan an und verlagerte langsam wieder ihr Gewicht auf Ihre eigene Beine. Rohan ließ sie langsam los und schaute beide an. "Ich war im Wald, Cathbad wollte ein paar Kräuter die hier ganz in der Nähe wachsen. Da hörte ich Schreie und bin dem nachgegangen." erklärte Rohan während seine und Deirdres Rüstung verschwand. " Ist Aideen noch auf dem Weg um die anderen zu holen?"

" Nein, einer der Soldaten. Aideen kam nicht. Ich habe immer und immer wieder gerufen, aber keine Spur von ihr." Deirdre sah ihn an. " Aber vielleicht kam sie auch zu spät und hat gesehen, das schon Hilfe im Anmarsch war" murmelte sie.

Rohan zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war so gar nicht Aideens Art ...

Sie packten zusammen als ein Soldat angeritten kam. " Hoheit, die Soldaten an der westlichen Grenze sind wieder da. Sie, die Zelte alles. Als wären sie nie weg gewesen. Der König und die Mystischen Ritter sahen sich an. " Das war eine Falle und wir sind voll drauf reingefallen. Lasst uns zurückreiten" brummte Conchobar.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause begegneten Ihne Ivar und Agnus. " Was ist los, ich dachte ihr braucht Hilfe?" fragte Ivar irritiert.

" Rohan hat uns gefunden und Pyren konnte das Monster verjagen. Maeve hat uns eine Falle gestellt." berichtete Deirdre und

" Die schon wieder" grunzte Angus und zusammen ritten Sie zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

Im Schlosshof trainierte Eileen gerade mit den anderen wie man mit einem langen Stab kämpft. Sie tat sich dabei etwas schwer. Der Stab musste immer fest in der Hand gehalten und ausbalanciert werden. Sie stand gerade einem Jungen gegenüber der etwa so alt war wie sie. Auf das Kommando eines der Soldaten versuchten Sie den jeweils anderen mit dem Stab zu groß zu wissen was sie taten oder einer Tatik zu folgen, ließen sie die Stäbe fliegen. Alle umstehenden traten einen Schritt zurück um nicht getroffen zu werden. Gerade als die Ritter und der König zurückkamen versuchte Eileen einem Schlag auszuweichen, was sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Sie machte einige Schritte zurück, aber trotzdem bekam ihr Stab Überwicht und fiel hinter Sie. Genau als Ivar an ihr vorbei ritt. " Autsch, Achtung. Du musst das Ding festhalten"

" Oh Entschuldigung" erwiderte Eileen als sie erkannte, was passiert ist.

" Ist schon ok, er kann es selbst nicht besser" lachte Angus

" Wie bitte? Dir zeig ich gleich, wer hier was besser kann" schrie Ivar

" Alles klar, dann los" Angus und die anderen sprangen vom Pferd.

"Ok, und dann ich gegen den Gewinner. Damit ihr gleich mal wisst was Sache ist" lachte Rohan und stellte sich zu seinen Freunden.

" Oh das wir interessant" lachte Ivar.

Deirdre rollte mit den Augen. Warum musste Rohan da wieder mitziehen? Er hatte sie doch heute gerettet, war ihm das nicht genug?

Sie war gerade dabei ihrem Vater ins Schloss zu folgen, als dieser sie stoppte. " Bleibst du bitte dabei und schaust, dass Sie nicht das ganze Schloss auseinander nehmen."

Sie seuftzt und nickte. Sie ging an den anderen Rittern vorbei und nahm auf der Treppe Platz.

"Ok, dann lasst uns anfangen, Eileen gibt das Startsignal." rief Angus.

" Klar, wer auch sonst" murmelte Deirdre.

* * *

Am Abend sahen Sie alle um das Feuer in der Nähe vom Trainigsplatz. Die Männer hatten gut gekämpft, Ivar besiegt Angus und Rohan besiegte Ivar. Angus war der Meinung er müsste auch nochmal gegen Rohan kämpfen. Aber da beide schon etwas müde waren, war es eher eine Spielerei als ein Kampf. Eileen machte dem ganzen ein Ende und verwies darauf, das langsam Essenszeit war. Deirdre war ihr ausnahmsweise mal dankbar.

" Der Monster war so groß" Angus versuchte Eileen zu deuten wie groß das Monster war, dass Sie zuletzt bekämpft hatten. Rohan und Ivar lachten, sogar Deidre konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie erlebte immer wieder das Angus vor einer Dame etwas angeben wollte. Und jedesmal war das Monster entweder größer, gefährlicher oder konnte Feuer speien.

Eileen saß zwischen Rohan und Angus und sah Angus gespannt bei seinen Ausführungen zu. Natürlich kannte sie die meisten Geschichten, sie war ja meistens dabei gewesen. Aber Angus abweichende Ausführungen waren sehr lustig.

Rohan griff nach hinten und packte noch ein Stück Holz, was er ins Feuer schmiss. Dann stützte er sich wieder auf seine Arme und schaute Angus und Eileen weiter zu. Er hatte sich ein Stück näher an Deidre gesetzt, in der Hoffnung sie würde vielleicht auch etwas ranrücken.

Deirdre schaute umher und bekam am Rande mit dass Rohan sich bewegte. Er saß jetzt näher. Wie gerne hätte sie sich an seinen Arm gelehnt. Sie konnte immer noch spüren, wie er sie heute mittag festgehalten hatte...Allerdings hatte er jetzt nur Augen für Eileen. Frustriert, warf sie einen Stein ins Feuer und stand auf " So, ich geh dann mal. Wir sehen uns alle morgen"

Rohan drehte seinen Kopf. "Soll ich mitgehen?"

"Danke, es ist ja nicht weit. Gute Nacht" sie nickte allen zu und verschwand. Etwas später verabschiedete sich auch Ivar und die anderen drei beschlossen dass es auch langsam Zeit würde.

" Komm wir bringen wenigstens dich noch in dein Zimmer" Angus sprang auf und hielt Eileen die Hand hin. Mit einem Lächeln griff Eileen zu und ließ sich aufhelfen. Doch anstatt ihre Hand loszulassen, legt Angus diese auf seinem Arm ab und führte Sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Rohan entging diese Geste natürlich nicht und er lächelte. Sollte sich da sein Freund etwa in Eileen verguckt haben!?

Eileen lief neben Angus her und mit einem Mal musste sie kurz innehalten. Sie war schon etwas verwirrt als Rohan Sie Tage herumgeführt hatte, aber bei Angus fühlte es sich wieder anders an. Wärmer, angenehmer, aber warum? Diese Gedanken begleiteten Sie bis sie ihr Zimmer erreichte, Angus eine gute Nacht wünschte und sich schließlich ins Bett legte.

" Willst du mir was erzählen?" grinste Rohan als Sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf machten. Angus schaute kurz zu ihm rüber " Vielleicht... ich weiß es noch nicht" antwortete er. Aber das Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel war nicht zu übersehen.


	3. Chapter 3

„ Bist du sicher, dass das das richtige Kraut ist" fragte Ivar und hielt Angus einen Busch Pflanzen unter die Nase.

„Ja, ganz sicher, das ist das Kraut das Cathbad braucht" antwortete Angus sichtlich genervt. „ Und nun beeil dich, ich will nicht den ganzen Tag auf dieser Wiese verbringen."

„Schon klar, geht mir doch nicht anders" erwidert Ivar und packte alles in den Korb, den sie von Cathbad bekommen hatten. „ Weißt du, was er damit macht?"

„Nein, und es ist mir auch egal. Los komm." Angus schulterte seine Tasche voller Kraut und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

In Schloss war das Training im vollem Gange. Deirdre zeigte gerade wie man beim Bogenschießen den Pfeil so hielt, das er einem nicht durch die Finger rutschte. Dann stellten sich immer 5 Personen nebeneinander Richtung Zielscheibe und legten an. Deirdre ging die Reihe durch und nahm notfalls Korrekturen an der Haltung vor. „ Nimm den Zeigefinger unter den Pfeil, das macht die Sache etwas stabiler" korrigierte Sie Eileen und legte vorsichtig deren Finger unter den Pfeil. „ Besser?"

„ Ja, besser, danke" murmelte Eileen konzentriert.

Deirdre lächelte und ging zum nächsten Soldat. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Eileen, das Mädchen gab sich alle Mühe und war zuverlässig. Deirdre konnte noch nicht mal sagen, ob Eileen sich bewusste war, das Angus und Rohan sich eigentlich nur so aufspielten, weil Sie Eindruck machen wollten. Aber dennoch... es nervte Sie. Rohan schien Sie völlig zu vergessen, wenn Eileen dabei war. Sie seufzte und trat aus der Schussbahn, als sie mit der Konrolle bei allen durch war. „ Und nun Feuer" rief sie und die Rekruten ließen die Pfeile fliegen. Die meisten trafen die Scheibe, waren aber vom Zielpunkt noch weit entfernt. „ Ok, und die nächsten"

Eileen trat aus der Reihe und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Rand. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie plötzlich das Tor geöffnet wurde und Angus und Ivar eintraten. " Oh ihr seid schon wieder da" grüßte Sie die beiden mehr oder weniger. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Korb den Ivar trug „ Was hast du da? Solltest du das wirklich für Cathbad holen?"

Ivar und Angus sahen sich irritiert an. „ ähm… ja, warum" fragte Angus leicht verwirrt.

„ Weil diese Pflanze giftig ist und Hautreizungen auslöst"

Ivar und Angus sahen erst sich erschrocken an und schauten dann auf Ihre Hände. „ Was habt ihr gemacht? Wie seht ihr den aus?" rief Deirdre als sie die beiden erblickte.

„ Wir haben wohl die falschen Pflanze erwischt, obwohl sich jemand seiner Sache sehr sicher war" schnaubte Ivar und schaute Angus wütend an.

„ Macht das ihr reinkommt, Cathbad soll sich das ansehen" erwiderte Deirdre

„ Wartet, lass die Sachen hier, nicht das noch jemand alles anfasst." Eileen deute auf den Korb und den Sack. „Ich kümmer mich darum, wenn es für euch ok ist. Prinzessin?"

„Ok, aber pass auf" antwortet Deirdre.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machten Sie Angus und Ivar auf den Weg zu Cathbads Kammer. Währenddessen nahm Eileen den Sack und den Korb und brachte beides aus dem Schloss hinaus. Als sie auf der Brücke war, warf Sie alles in den Schlossgraben. Sie schaute nochmal nach, ob sich keine Blüte oder Stängel irgendwo verhakt hatten und brachte alles zu Cathbad. Als Sie in der Kammer ankam, saßen Ivar und Angus schon auf einer Kiste und ließ Cathbad Ihre Hände begutachten. „ Ah mein Kind, du kommst genau richtig. Ivar sagte, du hast gewusst, dass es Giftpflanzen sind. Du musst mir nachher erzählen, woher du das wusstest. Aber kannst du mir jetzt hier kurz helfen?"

Eileen trat näher und nickte" Ich versuche es, was soll ich tun?"

„Auf dem Schrank steht eine Topf mit einer grünen Salbe. Die brauchen wir" Cathbad deutet hinter sich und Eileen tat wie ihr gehießen. „ Und dann müssen wir schauen, wie schlimm der Befall ist. Bei Ivar scheinen es nur die Hände zu sein. „ Cathbad stand vor Ivar und dieser drehte seine Hände, damit der Druide Ober- und Unterseite sehen konnte. „ Sehr gut, am Arm hast du nichts. Also nur auf den Händen verreiben. Eileen" der Druide schaute hoch und deutete ihr an, Ivar den Topf hinzuhalten, damit dieser sich etwas von der Salbe nehmen konnte. „ Danke Cathbad, danke Eileen darf ich dann gehen? Sonst gehe ich Angus vielleicht noch an die Gurgel." schnaubte Ivar.

„Natürlich mein Junge, geh nur" nickte Cathbad und wandte sich dann Angus zu. „ Was ist den los? Du kennst doch die Pflanzen die ich sonst immer brauche" er schaute auf den Ritter, der wiederum auf den Boden starrte.

„ Keine Ahnung, dort gab es noch nie Giftpflanzen. Ich dachte, es sind die richtigen" grummelte Angus und Eileen stellt sich neben ihn. „ Kann passieren, hier nimm auch etwas von der Salbe" sie tippte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und hielt ihm den Topf hin.

„Aua" schrei Angus und stand auf.

Eileen erschrak und machte einen Schritt zurück „ E-e-entschuldige"

Cathbad runzelte die Stirn und trat näher an Angus heran. „Hattest du den Sack auf deinen Schultern?"

„Ja, wie immer halt" stöhnte Angus

„ Dann weiß ich was los ist. Eileen hilf ihm mal mit Hemd"

„ Mit dem Hemd?" Eileen starrte zu Cathbad

„ Ja, er wird es auch auf dem Rücken haben. Halt das Hemd nur etwas von der Haut weg, damit keine Reibung entsteht. So Angus runter damit" dirigierte Cathbad.

Angus stöhnte noch einmal, und zog langsam sein Shirt über den Kopf. Eileen trat hinter ihn und versucht so gut es geht zu helfen, aber als Sie ihn berührte, merkte Sie, wie sie rot wurde. Und dann saß Angus ohne Hemd genau vor ihr.

„ So und jetzt die Salbe" Cathbad zeigt auf die Stelle am Rücken auf der Angus den Sack getragen hatte. Alles war rot.

Eileen starrte auf den Boden und schien Cathbad nicht zu hören.

" Eileen?" Cathbad unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„ Was... oh ja. Die Salbe, Achtung, das könnte etwas weh tun" murmelte sie.

„Mir egal, mach einfach"

Angus senkte seinen Kopf als Eileen die Salbe auftrug. Er hatte sich den ersten näheren Kontakt mit ihr etwas anderes vorgestellt.

„So geschafft, nun noch deine Hände." Sie lief um ihn herum und hielt ihm den Topf hin.

Angus sah wieder auf und sein Blicke wanderte von Ihren Füßen, bis hin zu Ihrem Gesicht. Hatte sie schon immer derart rote Backen gehabt? Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf als der sich etwas Salbe auf die Hände auftrug.

„ So geschafft, nun verbinden wir die noch die Stelle am Rücken, damit die Kleidung nicht mit der Salbe in Berührung kommt." Cathbad hielt ihr eine Art Mullbinde hin.

Eileen nahm diese zögerlich und schaute zu Angus. „ Was muss, das muss, oder?" er grinst ein bisschen. Auch wenn er Schmerzen hatte, das Ganze fing langsam an, interessant zu werden.

„Ok, dann halt still, ich hab das so noch nicht gemacht" Eileen schaut ihn an und lief wieder hinter ihn. Sie folgte Cathbads Anleitungen und nach ein paar Minuten war Angus verbunden.

„ So, mein Kind, nun erklär mir doch: woher kennst du diese Pflanze" Cathbad nahm den Topf mit der Salbe und stellt ihn wieder zurück.

Eileen schaute Ihn ein Moment an. Was sollte Sie sagen? „ Meine Mutter kannte sich etwas aus." platze es aus ihr heraus. „ Sie uns gezeigt was giftig ist und was nicht. Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht" erklärt sie... Natürlich hatte sie als Fee Kenntnisse von den meisten Pflanzen auf der Insel, aber Sie konnte sich ja jetzt schlecht zuerkennen geben.

" Mein Kind, hättest du interesse mir hier etwas zur Hand zu gehen? Seit Rohan ein mystischer Ritter ist hat er nicht mehr so viel Zeit mir zu helfen. Was meinst du dazu?" Cathbad schaute Sie an und Eileen schaute überrascht zurück. Sie und ein Druidenlehrling? Aber sie wollte doch immer eine Kriegerin werden.. " Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich wollte ich immer eine Kriegerin werden" murmelte Sie.

" Und das kannst du auch, glaubst du den Kriege werden nur mit dem Schwert gewonnen? Es bedarf weit mir als das. Ich kann dir zeigen wie man verzauberte Menschen erkennt und Krankheiten heilt. Auch das ist sehr wichtig. . ...Aber überleg es dir in Ruhe. Ich möchte dich nicht drängen."

"OK, ich überlege es mir" nickte Eileen.

" Du kannst doch trotzdem mit uns trainieren. " warf Angus ein und Eileen schaute Ihn fragend an. " Na ja, wir machen hier ja nur das Grundtraining, wie man sich verteidgt und sowas. Da ist bestimmt genug Zeit um hier zu helfen. Deidre ist doch auch nebenher noch Prinzessin."

Eileen dreht sich zu Cathbad um, der langsam nickte " Angus hat recht, du kannst ruhig dem Training beiwohnen."

"Ok, dann habt ihr von mir ein Ja" strahlte Eileen.

"Na geht doch" lachte Angus.

" Ja und am besten schnappst du dir diesen Ritter und holt mir schnell das richtige Kraut." Cathbad hielt ihr den Korb hin.

" Wird gemacht" erwiderte Eileen und nahm den Korb.

" Aber ich kann doch nichts anfassen" Angus stand auf und sah beide etwas hilflos an. Seine Hände in die Höhe haltend.

" Geht schon" grinste Eileen und wand den Henkel vom Korb über seine Hand und ließ ihn an seinem Arm hängen. " Du trägst"

Angus rollte lachend mit den Augen und gab sich geschlagen " Na dann los."

* * *

Rohan war gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss, als er Stimmen vernahm die aus dem nahgelegten Wald kamen. Er lenkte sein Pferd vorsichtig an den nächsten Baum, band es an und machte sich zu Fuss auf, um zu schauen, was da vor sich ging. Er erspähte eine große Gruppe Temra Soldaten die alle auf den Boden starrten auf den ihr Hauptmann wohl gerade eine Art Taktik beschrieb. " Aideen... Aideen, bist du da" flüsterte er. Er wusste, es wäre eine leichtes für seine kleine Freundin herauszufinden, was vor sich ging, ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Er wartet ein paar Minuten, aber sie erschien nicht." Aideen, wo bist du?" versuchte er es noch einmal, aber sie erschien nicht. " Da stimmt doch was nicht" murmelte Rohan, seuftzte und schaute wieder zu den Soldaten. " Ach verflixt" fluchte er und drehte um. Natürlich hätte er sich jetzt in einen Kampf stürtzen können, aber für das? Es wäre auf diese Art eh nicht dahinter gekommen, was die Soldaten planten.

Er ging zurück zu seinem Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

" So, siehst du, geht doch ganz schnell" meinte Eileen als sie das letzte Bündel Kraut zusammenband und in den Korb legte, den Angus immer noch am Arm hängen hatte. " Ja ja schon gut." murmelte er. Diesmal hätte er noch ewig auf der Wiese bleiben können. Es war schön Eileen in der Nähe zu haben, sie hatte sowas erfrischendes und doch musst man auf der Hut sein. Er grinst und dachte an den Morgen in der Küche, als Sie ihm das Brötchen aus der Tasche geklaut hatte.

" Hast du Hunger?" riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

" Immer doch, aber wir haben doch nichts mitgenommen"

" Du vielleicht nicht" lachte Sie und zauberte 2 Törtchen aus ihrer Tasche.

" Wow, wann hast du denn eingepackt" fragte Angus erstaunt

"Tja..." lächelte sie und ging gar nicht drauf ein "Mund auf"

Angus tat wie ihm gehießen und sie ließ ihn abbeißen. Diesmal hatte er gar nichts dagegen, das er dieses giftige Kraut angefasst hatte.

Eileen nahm nun selbst einen Bissen von ihrem Kuchen und beobachte Angus. Rohan hätte das längst nicht so mitgemacht. Er war viel zu sehr auf Gerechtigkeit, Ehrlichkeit und Prinzipien aus als dass er bei einer solchen Aktion Spaß haben könnte. Angus war da ganz anders. Angus... sie verlor sich für einen Moment in Gedanken als Angus sie sanft anstupste und auf das Törtchen starrte. " Oh Entschuldige" lachte Sie und hielt es ihm hin. " Das müssen wir noch etwas üben" lachte Angus kauend.

* * *

Am Abend besprachen die 4 Ritter den neuen Tagesplan für die neuen Rekruten, auch unter Berücksichtigung, das Eileen später zu Cathbad musste. Der Druide hatte sie kurz zuvor über sein Vorhaben aufgeklärt und sie fanden die Idee nicht schlecht. Sogar Derdre war etwas froh, vielleicht wurde Rohan jetzt etwas ruhiger. Er war nie ein großer Zauberer in seiner Zeit als Lehrling und wenn Eileen das besser konnte als er, würde er bald die Lust verlieren sich aufzuspielen. Hoffentlich...

" So eine Sache noch" begann Rohan als alles besprochen war. Alle schauten Ihn fragend an. " Auf meinem Rückweg von der Grenzkontrolle habe ich eine Gruppe Temras gesehen: Sie haben irgendwas besprochen, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, was es war. Ich habe Aideen gerufen. Aber Sie kam nicht. " Er schaute zu Deirdre. " Das wäre dann schon das zweite mal, dass sie nicht aufgetaucht ist." erwiderte diese etwas besorgt " Meint ihr, da ist was passiert?"

"Auf jedenfall ist es untypisch für sie." meinte Ivar und die anderen nickten

" Ok, ich mache mich morgen gleich auf den Weg zu Fin Varra, vielleicht weiß er ja etwas" beschloss Rohan.


	4. Chapter 4

Rohan sah sich immer wieder um, je näher er dem Feenkreis kam. Immer wieder hoffte er Aideen würde doch noch auftauchen. Es passt einfach nicht zu ihr, das sie sich so lange nicht zeigte. Irgendwas musste passiert sein und hoffentlich würde ihm Fin Varra helfen können.

Er erreichte den Steinkreis, stieg vom Pferd und trat an den großen Stein in der Mitte. Sobald er seine Hand auf den roten Stein in der Mitte gelegt hatte, stand er auch von gleich vor dem König der kleinen Leute. Diese waren gerade am feiern und es sah nicht danach aus, als wäre was geschehen.

„Hallo Rohan, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fin Varra schaute auf, als er den Besucher entdeckte.

„ Wir suchen Aideen, sie ist schon länger nicht mehr erschienen und wir machen uns langsam Sorgen. Wisst ihr vielleicht wo Sie steckt?" bat Rohan

Ein paar der kleinen Menschen fing plötzlich an zu lachen. „ Sie hat bekommen was sie verdient" lachte eines der Mädchen. „ Das passiert halt wenn man das Gesetz bricht" schrie ein anderer.

Rohan sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen „ Was ist den passiert?

„Aideen wurde bestraft. Sie hat sich von Maeve in einen Menschen verwandeln lassen und solche Arten von Zauber sind bei uns verboten." antwortete Fin Varra und als er Rohans fragenden Blick bemerkte, fügte er hinzu „ Manchmal passiert es, das etwas neues auftaucht, wenn etwas altes verschwindet."

Rohan starrte den König an. Er haste seine Rätsel... was neues... was war passiert seit Aideen nicht mehr da ist!? Eigentlich nicht viel, Mave verhielt sich ruhig und sie waren dabei die neuen Rekruten... Eileen! Der Gedanke traf ihn wie einen Schlag: Seit Eileen da ist, haben Sie Aideen nicht mehr gesehen… „ Danke Fin Varra" gab er knapp zurück und verließ den Thronsaal.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause schossen Ihn tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Warum hatte sich Aideen von Maeve verwandeln lassen? Hatte das was damit zu tun, das Maeve Deirdre entführt hatte? und warum gab sie sich nicht einfach zu erkennen?

Er musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen, und zwar gleich.

Er erreichte das Schloss und sprang vom Pferd. Im Schlosshof fand er Ivar und Angus beim Training. „ Wo sind Deirdre und Aideen?"

Angus und Ivar unterbrachen ihr Training und schauten Ihn an. „ Die müssten draußen auf dem Kampfplatz sein" überlegte Ivar.

„OK, dann kommt mit. Es gibt was zu klären" und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Rohan schon um. Angus und Ivar sahen sich fragend an, folgten ihm aber.

* * *

Auf dem Kampfplatz hatten sich mittlerweile Deirdre und Aideen gegenübergestellt. Beobachtet von ein paar der jüngeren Rekruten. Deirdre wollte Ihnen den einen oder anderen Trick zeigen, mit denen sich auch schwächere gut verteidigen konnten. „ Bist du bereit?" sie sah zu Eileen, die nickte.

„Ok, dann fang an" Deirdre stellt sich in Position und beobachtete wie Eileen auf sie zu gerannt kam und mit dem Schwert zum Schlag ausholte. Kurz bevor Sie Deirdre erreicht hatte, vernahm Eileen eine Bewegung von der Seite und plötzlich stand Rohan vor ihr. Er hatte sich zwischen Sie und Deirdre gestellt. Eileen erschrak, bekam aber noch die Kurve und lief an ihm vorbei.

„ Rohan was soll das, einer von euch hätte sich verletzen können" Deirdre lief an ihn zu und zog am am Hemd, voraufhin er sich umdrehte.

Er schaute kurz zu ihr, sagte aber nichts und wandte seinen Bilck Eileen zu. Angus und Ivar waren nun auch da und standen neben Rohan. „Kann mir jetzt mal einer sagen was hier los ist?" schnaufte Angus.

„ Hast du bei Fin Varra was rausfinden können" fragte Ivar.

„ Ja das habe ich in der Tat" Rohan verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, sein Blick immer noch auf Eileen gerichtet, die auf einmal sehr blass wurde.

„ Willst du es Ihnen erzählen oder soll ich" fragte er sie

Deirdre schaute von ihm zu Eileen „ Was geht hier vor?"

Eileen schluckte schwer „ Nein, ich sage es ihnen" Sie schaute erst auf den Boden und dann auf die 3 Ritter die vor ihr standen. „ Ich bin es…Aideen"

Angus, Ivar und Deirdre blieb der Mund offen stehen. Nur Rohan behielt einen kühlen Kopf „ Geht das etwas genauer, was ist passiert?"

Alle Augen waren auf Aideen gerichtet. „ Also?" fragte Deirdre die sie immer noch entgeistert ansah.

" Vielleicht besprechen wir das besser drin" schlug Ivar vor und die anderen nickten.

* * *

Im Thronsaal setzen Sie sich alle an den langen Tisch. Und so begann Aideen ihre Geschichte und gab alles zu, die Verwandlung zum Menschen, die Locke die Sie von Deirdre genommen hatte, wie sich den Deal mit Maeve wieder platzen ließ und das Fin Varra sie dafür bestraft hatte. „ Es tut mir wirklich leid" murmelte Sie

Die anderen hörten schweigend zu und nickten. Keiner sagte etwas. Irgendwann war es Deirdre zu viel, sie stand auf und verließ den Saal. Rohan schaute kurz auf bevor er ebenfalls aufstand und ihr folgte. Zurück blieben Angus, Ivar und Aideen, die nun mit den Tränen kämpfte.

* * *

Deirdre ging in Ihre Kammer und lief ein paar Mal vor Ihrem Bett auf und ab. Sie war so ungeheuerlich wütend. Wie konnte Aideen sie ein zweites Mal in solche Gefahr bringen. Und warum? Sie erschrak kurz als Sie Rohan in der Tür sah. „ Was willst du?"

Rohan schwieg kurz und betrat die Kammer" Hör zu, ich weiß du bist sauer, aber es tut ihr leid. Das hast du auch gehört"

Deirdre starrte ihn kurz an" Ist das dein Ernst, Rohan? Erst verwandelt sich mich in Stein und nun klaut sie eine Locke von mir damit Maeve mich entführen kann. Was soll denn noch kommen?"

Rohan seufzte kurz, natürlich hatte Deirdre recht, aber er wusste auch das Aideen nur benutzt worden war. „ Ich weiß, aber vielleicht hat sie jetzt was daraus gelernt. Sie hat sich in der Zeit in der Sie hier ist sehr angestrengt. Außerdem ist sie damals ganz alleine nach Temra gegangen um dich zu retten."

„Und dafür soll ich ihr jetzt einen Orden geben oder wie" fauchte Deirdre zurück. Sie konnte nicht glauben, das Rohan hier stand und Aideen verteidigte. Warum konnte er nicht auf ihrer Seite stehen? Verstand er denn nicht wie viel Angst ihr das ganze machte?

" Vielleicht gehst du besser."

„ Deirdre…" begann Rohan, lies es dann aber sein, als er sah, das sie sich abwandte Er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mit ihr reden konnte. So nickte er nur und verließ die Kammer.

Deirdre wartet bis er gegangen war und lies sich dann aufs Bett fallen.

Der Zorn ließ ihr Tränen in die Augen schießen. Zorn darüber das Aideen wieder gelogen hatte… wie konnte Sie sich sicher sein, das Aideen nicht nochmal auf Maeve hereinfallen würden. Was wenn Sie wieder mit einem Fluch belegt sein würde? Wenn Maeve sie wieder gefangen nehmen würde? Und Rohan... Aideen hatte schon immer ein Auge auf Ihn gehabt... und nun hätte sie alle Vorrausetzungen die es braucht.….. Sie griff nach eines ihrer Kissen und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. So einsam hatte sie sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

* * *

Angus saß immer noch schweigend am Tisch. Er fragte sich, warum Aideen es nicht einfach gesagt hatte. Bestrafung hin oder her. Sie alle hatten doch schonmal Fehler gemacht und mussten büßen. Vor allem er: Wie oft saß er schon wegen kleiner Vergehen hinter Gittern….. er seufzte und stand auf. „ Ok, ich gehe dann mal. Das Training sollte weiterlaufen."

„ Angus, warte" rief Aideen ihm nach, aber er ging ohne sich um zudrehen und rannte dabei fast Rohan um, der zurückgekommen war. Ivar schaute ihn fragend an, aber Rohan schüttelte nur den Kopf und Ivar wusste, dass Deirdre nicht darüber reden wollte.

„ Warum schaffe ich es immer wieder mich in solche dämliche Situationen zu bringen?" sie war den Tränen nah. Sie nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und starrte auf den Tisch.

„ Na ja, weißt du, jeder macht mal Fehler. Wichtig ist aber das du dich davon nicht unterkriegen lässt, sondern aus Ihnen lernst" sagte Ivar und legte der jungen Frau nun beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„ Du musst lernen, das jedes Handeln Konsequenzen mit sich bringt. Du hast hoffentlich verstanden dass du Maeve, nie aber auch niemals trauen darfst?" Rohan setzte sich ihr gegenüber. " Du weißt was die letzten beiden Male passiert ist" er schaute sie ernst an. Einerseits hatte er Mitleid mit ihr, aber er konnte auch nicht zulassen das Deirdre nochmal in Gefahr geriet.

„ Du hast ja recht, das war blöd von mir. Und wahrscheinlich ist Deirdre auch zu recht sauer...aber nun möchte ich das wieder gut machen und kämpfen, deshalb bin ich hier... es tut mir alles so leid" Aideen schaute die beiden Männer an.

Ivar lächelte bei Ihren Worten. „ Sehr gut, das war ein wichtiger Schritt. Nun solltest du das auch die anderen wissen lassen. Aber lass sie sich am besten erstmal beruhigen. Wollen wir wieder an die Arbeit und reden später darüber?"

„ Ja, guter Plan" nickte Aideen.

* * *

Am Abend saßen die Ritter und Aideen zusammen im Thronsaal. Mittlerweile wussten auch der König und Cathbad von Aideens Versteckspiel. Der König dachte darüber nach, Aideen aus dem Schloss zu werfen aber Rohan und Ivar konnten ihn umstimmen. Auch Cathbad wollte ihr die Chance geben sich zu beweisen, auch gab er zu bedenken, das Aideen als Fee viel magisches Wissen hatte, was ihnen vielleicht mal helfen könnte.

Deirdre war während des Gespräches sehr ruhig. Als Conchobar Sie nach Ihrer Meinung fragte, nickte Sie einfach nur. „ Ok, Aideen darf bleiben, aber wenn noch etwas vorfällt muss Sie gehen. Ich muss mich auf die Leute hier verlassen und können und Lügner haben keinen Platz in unseren Reihen." Die anderen nickten und damit war die Versammlung beendet. Einer nach dem anderen verabschiedete sich bis zum Schluss nur noch der König, Cathbad, Deirdre und Aideen im Thronsaal saßen.

Als Deirdre sich zum Gehen wandte hielt Aideen sie an der Hand fest. „ Hör zu es tut mir leid, ich wollte das alles nicht. Kannst du nicht was sagen oder mich wenigstens anschreien oder sowas?" Aideen sah sie ängstlich an.

„ Warum? Was würde das nützten? Ich habe dich schon zurechtgewiesen und es hat nichts geholfen. Nun muss ich wohl oder übel abwarten, ob du dich benimmst oder nicht." Deirdre schaute sie böse an. „ Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: mein Vater und ich sind einverstanden, das du trotz allem hier im Schloss bleiben kannst. Aber wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass du lügst, dann führe ich dich Cathbad vor. Er kann sehen, wann jemand die Wahrheit sagt und wann nicht. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Aideen nickte nochmal und starrte auf den Boden. Der König und Cathbad schauten stumm zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„ Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, es war ein langer Tag. Morgen ist wieder Training. Du findest dich morgen bei mir und den Bogenschützen ein." Sie schaute ein letztes mal zu Aideen, welche nochmal heftig nickte. Damit verließ Deirdre den Raum..

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Deirdre den Hof und sah, dass sich Aideen unter den anderen Rekruten befand, die sich fürs Bogenschießen bereit machten. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, wenigstens musste sie sich jetzt nicht aufregen. Sie schaute zu wie einer der Ausbilder Anweisungen gab und daraufhin die Rekruten schossen.

Sie hört auf einmal Schritte hinter sich und wie sich eine Hand auf Ihre Schulter legte. Sie wusste das es Rohan war, die Wärme seiner Hand fühlte sich so gut an . Dennoch durfte Sie jetzt nicht schwach werden.

„ Guten Morgen." sagte Sie ohne Ihren Blick von den Rekruten zu nehmen.

„ Guten Morgen, Geht es dir?" fragte Rohan vorsichtig.

Deirdre seufzte tief. „ Alles bestens" gab es knapp zurück. Rohan drückte kurz Ihre Schulter bevor er sie losließ. Er wusste dass sie bedrückt war, aber wenn Deirdre nicht reden wollte, musste er wohl warten, bis sie soweit war.

* * *

Nach dem Training machte sich Aideen auf den Weg ins Dorf. Sie wusste das Angus gleich nach dem Training dorthin gegangen war. Sie stoppte vor seiner Hütte. „ Hallo, jemand zuhause?"

„Nein," kam es prompt von drin. Eigentlich konnte Sie immer über seine Witze lachen, aber diesmal blieb ihr das Lachen im Halse stecken. Unsicher schob Sie den Vorhang beiseite und sah wie Angus gerade seine Waffe putze. „ Hast du kurz Zeit?"

Angus ließ das Putzzeug fallen und schaute Sie an. „ Kennst du die Bedeutung des Wortes „nein" oder gibt es das bei euch Feen nicht?"

Aideen schaute ihn für einen Moment an. Ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen lies sie sich auf Rohans Bett sinken. Dann griff sie in Ihre Tasche und holte ein Törtchen heraus. „ 5 Minuten?" sie sah ihn fragend an und hielt ihm das Törtchen vor die Nase. Sie wusste, dass er diese am liebsten aß und dass er es schwer ablehnen konnte.

Als Angus das Törtchen erblickte huschte ein kurzes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Er griff nach dem Törtchen, biss hinein und sah sie wieder an. „ 5 Minuten."

„ Es tut mir leld. Ich weiß, ich hätte es euch sagen sollen. Aber ich war so überrumpelt… bevor ich mir überhaupt überlegen konnte, wie und was ich machen soll, hast du mich schon im Gebüsch gefunden und mich am nächsten Tag ins Schloss gebracht. Ihr warte alle so überglücklich und nett….. ich wollte nicht wie eine Verurteilte dastehen, tja und dann wusste ich nicht mehr wie ich aus der Nummer rauskommen sollte." Sie schaute ihn unsicher an.

„ Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir dich irgendwann suchen würden? Also dich als Fee?" fragte Angus

„ Nicht so richtig, um ehrlich zu sein" gab Aideen kleinlaut zu. Als sie sah wie Angus einen weiteren Bissen von dem Törtchen nahm und plötzlich wurde Sie wütend und sprang auf. „Weißt du, ich versuche mich hier wirklich zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß das es falsch war, aber mach hier nicht einen auf Moralapostel. Auch du sagst auch nicht immer alles was du weißt!"

Angus schaute Sie für einen Moment an und fing dann an zu lachen. Als er ihren verwirrten blick sah, erhob er sich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „ Ok, ich muss dir recht geben. Auch ich bin nicht immer ehrlich. „ damit schob er sich das letzte Stück Kuchen in den Mund. „ Also pass auf. Versprich mir dass du nie wieder sowas machst. Und dich vor allem nie wieder mit Maeve einlässt."

„ Versprochen" antwortete Aideen

„ Und keine Lügen mehr, egal welcher Art!" fügte Angus hinzu.

„ Keine Lügen mehr" wiederholte Aideen und als Sie Angus wieder ansah, sah sie ein kleines Lächeln. Erleichtert machte Sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn an sich. Angus war etwas überraschte, legt ihr aber sogleich eine Hand auf den Rücken. Als sie für einen Moment so dastanden, konnte er wieder den blumigen Geruch Ihrer Haare vernehmen. Er seuftzte und legte den zweiten Arm um sie. Er hatte sich das alles so viel anders vorgestellt... Aber nun war dieser Traum wohl ausgeträumt.


	5. Chapter 5

Es war etwa eine Woche vergangen und die ganze Aufregung um Aideen hatte sich ein wenig gelegt. Auch Dierdre gewöhnte sich mehr und mehr an sie Situation, dennoch blieben ihr Zweifel an Aideens Absichten.

Einzig Cathbad war ganz aus dem Häuschen, konnte Aideen ihm doch viele Tipps geben und sogar ein wenig Nachhilfe bei manchen Pflanzen.

* * *

Am Morgen waren die Ritter mit einer Gruppe Rekruten unterwegs Richtung Strand. Sie sollten die Eigenheiten dort kennen lernen; Strömung, gefährliche Klippen, wo es sicher war mit dem Schiff anzulegen und solche Sachen. Sie verließen gerade das Waldgebiet als Ihnen ein einzelner Kells Soldat entgegen rannte. „ Prinzessin, Hilfe…." rief er noch, bevor auf die Knie fiel. Deirdre eilte dem Mann verwundert entgegen. „Was ist passiert?"

„ Temras…. ein ganzes Bataillon. Sie haben uns einfach überrannt." schnaufte der Soldat und sah Sie an.

„ Was können die wollen, und warum so plötzlich?" überlegte Deirdre laut und schaute geradeaus und über den Soldaten hinweg in die Ferne.

Aideen stand in der ersten Reihe der Rekruten und brauchte einen Moment bis sie sah, warum die Gruppen angehalten hatte. Sie schielte an Ivar vorbei und erblickte den Soldat. Aber irgendwas war komisch. „ Warte mal." sie lief an Angus und Ivar vorbei und stellte sich neben die Prinzessin.

„ Aideen, was glaubst du…." Deirdre wollte sie gerade zurecht weisen, als Aideens ihr zuvor kam.

„ Er ist verzaubert." sagte Aideen nur und blickte dem Soldat tief in die Augen.

„ ….verzaubert?" stammelte Deirdre überrascht.

Rohan schaute dem ganzen einen Moment zu, aber als Aideen meinte, der Soldat wäre verzaubert, wollte er es selbst sehen. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und deutet Aideen an zu Seite zu treten. Nun stand er zwischen den beiden Frauen. „Sie hat Recht. Er ist verzaubert, da stimmt was nicht." stimmte er Aideen zu, nachdem er die Augen des Soldaten überprüft hatte. Dann ging alles schnell, der Soldat wurde von grünem Rauch umhüllt, zog eine Grimasse, fing an zu lachen und sprang wild fuchtelnd auf. Angus trat nach vorne, griff nach Aideens Hand und zog sie hinter sich. Rohan machte überrascht einen Schritt nach hinten, ergriff dabei Deirdres Arm und zog sie mit sich. Diese war im ersten Moment ganz perplex und erst Rohans Griff ließ sie aufwachen. Überrascht von dem Zug an Ihrem Arm stolperte sie rückwärts und prahlte gegen Rohan. Dieser ließ ihren Arm daraufhin los und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Taille, um sie am Fallen zu hindern.

„ Was passiert da?" murmelte Aideen unsicher, als sie über Angus' Schulter hinweg sah und sich gleichzeitig mit einer Hand an seiner Weste festhielt.

„ Maeve." murmelte Angus zurück. Mit seiner rechten Hand packte seinen Streitkolben fester und seine linke legte er auf Aideens Hand um sicherzugehen, dass Sie hinter ihm blieb. Aideen zuckte im ersten Moment etwas unter der Berührung, erwiderte den Griff dann aber.

Der Soldat lachte immer noch, nun machte er aber ein paar Schritte zurück. Das Lachen erstarb und grüner Rauch verflog. Der Soldat sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und blieb liegen.

„ Was soll das?" Rohan ließ Deirdre los und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Plötzlich hörten Sie ein grollen und einige der Rekruten schrien auf, als der Phönix am Himmel erschien. „ Der schon wieder."

„Wir müssen die Rekruten wegbringen." Ivar kam zu Rohan und Deirdre und schaute den Ritter des Feuers an.

„ Hier in der Nähe ist eine Höhle." rief Aideen nachdem sie sich kurz umgesehen hatte.

„ Ok, du und Angus bringt Sie dorthin. Wir machen den hier endgültig fertig." Rohan hielt sein Schwert in die Höhe und zusammen riefen Sie ihre Rüstungen.

Feuer tief in mir!

Luft über mir !

Wasser das mich umgibt!

Angus und Aideen drehte sich zu den Rekruten um. „ Dann mal los, folgt uns" Er ließ Aideens Hand los, als beide sich in Bewegung setzten. „ Es ist gleich da vorne, schnell" rief Aideen den anderen zu. Die Rekruten nickten und rannten ihr nach.

„ Pyron, Drache der Wagnis, ich rufe dich." Rohan hielt den Drachenatemdolch in die Höhe, während Deirdre und Ivar anfingen zu feuern. Aber wie schon zuvor bei Deirdre, schien das dem Drachen nicht viel auszumachen. „ Der muss doch eine Schwachstelle haben." rief Ivar etwas außer Atem.

„ Wir versuchen es alle zusammen, wenn Pyren da ist. Bis dahin müssen wir ihn beschäftigen und von den Rekruten ablenken." erwiderte Rohan und fing ebenfalls an zu feuern.

* * *

Aideen, Angus und die Rekruten hatten in der Zwischenzeit die Höhle erreicht. Ein paar der Männer schoben unter Aideens Angaben einen großen Stein beiseite, der den Eingang zur Höhle verschloss und die Gruppe begab sich ins Innere. Plötzlich traf unweit von ihnen ein Feuerball einen der Bäume. „ Los schnell." rief Angus. Er und Aideen standen am Eingang und schauten, dass keiner fehlte. „ Auf, du auch. „ Angus ergriff ihren Arm, als alle drin waren und schob Sie Richtung Eingang. „Und du?" schrie Aideen zurück und wollte Ihren Arm zurückziehen, aber sein Griff war fest. „Du weißt doch wie es läuft… und jetzt keine Diskussion." Er legte ihr den anderen Arm um die Hüfte und schob Sie nun in die Höhle. „Und blieb da."

Aideen seufzte und schaute Angus nach, als dieser sich ein paar Meter vor der Höhle aufstellte und seine Rüstung rief. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach nur zusehen … Sie wartete einen Moment ab, bevor Sie langsam wieder einen Schritt aus der Höhle trat und sich umsah. Angus lief seinen Freunden ein Stück entgegen und war etwas in der Mitte zwischen der Höhle und den mystischen Rittern.

Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt aus der Höhle. Sie sah die Ritter kämpfen und seufzte... sie würde so gerne was tun. Aber in Ihrer jetzigen Gestalt konnte sie nicht viel ausrichten. Ihr war zum heulen zumute. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Einschlag hinter sich und kurze Zeit bebte der Boden. Ein Feuerball war in dem Hügel über der Höhle gelandet und hatte mehrere Felsbrocken gelöst. Aideen wollte zurück in die Höhle, aber das Beben brachte sie zum straucheln. Sie fiel auf die Knie und ein Felsbrocken traf ihren Fuss. „ Aua. Verdammt." schrie sie und blieb am Eingang der Höhle sitzen.

Plötzlich hörten alle ein zweites Grollen. Pyron war gekommen. Als er einen Flammenball auf den Phönix schleuderte, fingen auch die Ritter an zu schießen und kurz darauf, verschwand der Phönix in einem riesigen Feuerball.

„ Endlich geschafft. Jetzt dürften wir Ruhe vor ihm haben." schnaufte Rohan und die anderen nickten. Sie entspannten sich und Ihre Rüstungen verschwanden wieder.

„Holen wir die anderen aus der Höhle. Denkt ihr, wir können Ihnen das mit dem Strand heute noch zumuten? Ich glaube ein paar haben sich ganz schön erschrocken. Sie waren noch nie mit einem von Meaves Monstern so direkt konfrontiert gewesen." Ivar schaute die anderen an.

„ Mh, ich bin nicht sicher. Lasst uns erstmal sehen, wie die Stimmung ist." antwortete Rohan. Zusammen machten Sie sich auf den Weg zur Höhle, Angus ging voraus und blieb plötzlich stehen, als der versuchte das Bild zu begreifen, was sich im bot. Wieso saß Aideen VOR der Höhle?

„ Hey.. hab ich dir nicht g…" wollte er los preschen, als er ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah. „ Was ist passiert?"

„ Mir ist ein Felsbrocken gegen den Fuß gefallen." murmelte Aideen kleinlaut.

Angus stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und schaute Sie einen Moment lang schmunzelnd an. „ Dich kann man echt nicht alleine lassen."

Aideen reagierte nicht und schaute auf Ihren Fuß.

„ Na denn los. Lassen wir Cathbad sich das anschauen." Angus beugte sich zu ihr runter und ehe Aideen sich versah, hatte er sie hochgehoben. Einfach so, als würde ihm ihr Gewichts gar nichts ausmachen. Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hoffe inständig ihr Gesicht würde nicht so rot sein, wie es sich im Moment anfühlte.

„Ok, dann lasst uns für heute Schluss machen und heimgehen." beschloss Deirdre und folgte Angus und Aideen. Ivar und Rohan tauschten einen ratlosen Blick, beschlossen aber, der Prinzessin nicht zu widersprechen und so machten sich alle auf den Rückweg.

* * *

Sie passierten den Schlosshof und Angus war etwas betrübt. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt Aideen noch etwas länger auf dem Arm zu haben. Ihre Nähe und Ihre Berührungen warfen Ihn einfach aus der Bahn. Fee hin oder her.

„ Respekt, ich hatte schon Angst, schon ich hätte dich unterwegs ablösen müssen." Rohan klopfte seinen Freund auf die Schulter und lachte.

Angus schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts. Ivar hielt Angus lachend die Tür auf. Deirdre war die letzte in Reihe. Was ganz gut war, so konnte niemand ihre rollenden Augen sehen…. Rohan war manchmal einfach unmöglich.

Sie traten ihn Cathbads Kammer und Angus setzte Aideen vorsichtig auf der Bank ab.

„ Was ist den passiert?" Cathbad kam an Aideens Seite und schaute sich den Fuß an. „ Tja, wer nicht hören will….. „ fing Angus an zu flöten.

„ Sagt der Richtige" fuhr Aideen ihn an. Von ihrer Reaktion überrascht, verstummt Angus für einen Moment und starrte Sie an. „ Ich hab dir gesagt…" fand er seine Sprache wieder und machte mit erhobenem Finger einen Schritt auf Sie zu.

„ Ich weiß was du gesagt hast, trotzdem kannst du jetzt einfach ruhig sein." schrie Aideen zurück, während Sie ihren Schuh ausgezogen hatte, damit Cathbad ihn sich anschauen konnte.

„ Da hat aber jemand Temperament." lachte Rohan leise, so dass nur Ivar und Deirdre ihn hören konnten.

Deirdre atmet dabei hörbar aus und versuchte sich ihre Wut und Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „ Ich schaue nach den Rekruten." Und damit drehte sie sich um. Sie konnte sich Rohans dumme Bemerkungen einfach nicht mehr anhören. Warum glauben die Männer, das sowas bei Frauen Eindruck machen würde?

Ivar und Rohan nickten Deirdre zu und als sie weg war, machte Ivar einen Schritt auf Rohan zu. „ Stimmt... ich würde sagen, Angus hat hier seinen Meister gefunden." Rohan nickte lachend.

Cathbad ignoriert die Männer und nahm den Fuß in beide Hände und drückt etwas zu „ Kannst du ihn bewegen?"

Aideen schaute auf ihren Fuß und drehte diesen langsam nach rechts und dann wieder zurück. „ Es geht."

„ Also gebrochen ist nichts. Halt ihn ein paar Tage ruhig und trag diese Salbe auf. Dann schauen wir mal...Rohan, Angus, bringt Sie in ihr Zimmer und verbindet ihr dann den Fuß." Der Druide schaute die beiden Männer an und reichte Rohan eine Salbe und Verbandsmaterial.

Angus nickte und hob Aideen wieder hoch. „ Danke Cathbad" nickten Adieen und die Ritter und verließen wieder Cathbads Kammer. „ Ich schaue, ob ich Deirdre helfen kann." verabschiedet sich Ivar und ging die andere Richtung.

Rohan und Angus brachten Aideen zu Ihrer Kammer und Angus setzte sie auf Ihren Schlafplatz ab. „ So, dann wollen mir mal." Rohan setzte sich ans Fußende und legte das Verbandszeug parat.  
„ Achtung, das könnte etwas weh tun." Vorsichtig trug er die Salbe auf und legte dann den Verband an. Aideen verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Angus setzte sich neben sie und legte seine Hand auf Ihre. „Kann ich dir was bringen?"

„ Ein Glas Wasser wäre gut." seufzte Aideen und mit einem Nicken setzte sich Angus in Bewegung Richtung Küche. Dabei ließ er die Tür ein Stück auf.

„ Den hast du echt gut im Griff" lachte Rohan als Angus gegangen war.

„ Ich glaub auch." grinste Aideen und lachte ebenfalls.

Genau in diesem Moment passierte Deirdre die Kammer auf ihrem Weg ins Schlossinnere. Sie lugte kurz in das Zimmer und sah die beiden lachend auf dem Bett sitzen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie weiter und versuchte den Stich in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren.


	6. Chapter 6

Einige Zeit später. Aideens Fuß war nicht schlimm verletzt und so konnte bald wieder Cathbad zu Hand gehen. Das Training ließ sie aber auf sein anraten hin noch einige Zeit bleiben. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

* * *

" So, ich gehe noch schnell ein paar Kräuter aus dem Lager, machst du das hier in der Zwischenzeit bitte noch fertig?" Catbadstellt Aideen eine Schüssel mit einem Gemisch hin.

" Natürlich Cathbad." erwiderte Aideen und nahm die Schüssel und den Rührstab an sich. Der Druide verließ das Zimmer und Aideen machte sich daran, die Salbe fertig zu stellen. Sie hatte Cathbad eine neue Textur gezeigt, mit der diese Salbe noch besser wirken würde. Nun waren Sie daran, möglichst viel dieser Salbe herzustellen, solange es an der Front ruhig war und sie Zeit hatten Vorräte anzulegen.

Sie hatte die Salbe gut verrührt und griff neben sich, wo der für die Salbe vorgesehene Topf stand, aber sie griff ins Leere.

" Hä? Wo ist den..." sie schaute sich verwirrt um.

" Suchst du den hier?" Angus lachte und trat aus seinem Versteck.

" Wie hast du...?" Aideen schaute ihn verwundert an.

" Tja, ich habe auch so meine Tricks." lachte er und stellte den Topf wieder auf den Tisch. " Was machst du da? Doch nicht noch mehr von der Salbe?"

" Doch, solange wir dafür Zeit haben, möchte Cathbad, dass wir so viel wie möglich herstellen. " erwiderte Aideen und füllte die Salbe in den Topf.

" Cathbad... der war auch schon mal lustiger." maulte Angus gelangweilt und griff ein paar Fläschen.

" Lass die stehen." Aideen versuchte ihm die Flaschen zu entreißen, aber Angus war schneller. " ich will doch nur mal schauen." grinste Angus. Hielt sie mit einem Arm auf Anstand und mit der anderen hielt er die Flaschen in die Höhe. Er liebte es sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Er wusste zwar, dass ihre Zeit begrenzt war und er sich keine flaschen Hoffnungen machen sollte, aber er konnte dem ganzen im Moment einfach nicht widerstehen.

Plötzlich hörten Sie stimmen aus dem Thronsaal und Angus legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. Aideen schwieg und beide liefen Sie zum Fenster, von dem aus Sie in den Thronsaal spähen konnten.

* * *

" Ihr sagt also, die Grenzen sind nach wie vor ruhig!?" der König schaute zu Ivar und Rohan. Die Männer und Deirdre standen um die Karte der Insel herum.

" Ganz recht Majestät, wie haben alle Grenzposten kontrolliert und es gab keine ungewöhnlichen Vorfälle in der letzten Zeit" erzählte Ivar weiter.

" Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich denke Meave plant was. " überlegt Conchobar laut und Rohan und Ivar nicken. Deirdre sagte nichts, sondern fuhr nur gedankenverloren mit ihrem Finger auf der Karte die Grenzlinie nach.

" Ok, dann machen wir vorerts mit dem Training weiter und nutzen die ruhige Zeit." entschied der König. Alle nickten und waren dabei den Thronsaal wieder zu verlassen. Deirdre kehrte kurz zu ihrem Stuhl zurück um ihr Schwert zu holen. Als sie sich umdrehte um ebenfalls zu gehen, stand Rohan vor ihr. Sie erschrak im ersten Moment, dachte Sie doch er wäre mit Ivar gegangen.

" Alles ok? Du warst mit deinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache." Rohan schaute sie an.

" Natürlich, was soll sein. Ich habe nur viel um die Ohren." antwortete Deirdre etwas gereizt.

" Bist du dir da sicher, du bist schon seit längerem so komisch."

" Himmel Rohan, was willst du hören, Ja ich bin mir sicher." schnaufte Deirdre zurück. Rohan schaute sie einen Moment an und es kostete Deirdre alle Kraft seinen Blick standzuhalten ohne ein Gefühl dabei zu zeigen. " Ok, wenn du doch reden willst... du weißt, wo du mich findest." erwiderte der Ritter des Feuers und und verließ den Raum ohne Ihre Antwort abzuwarten. Deirdre seutzte schwer und blickte für einen Moment auf den Boden. Sie wusste langsam nicht mehr, wie sie das alles aushalten sollte.

Angus und Aideen verfolgten die Szene und als sie sahen, wie Rohan ging, schüttelte Angus den Kopf.

" Was ist denn ihr Problem?" Aideen schaute fragend zu Angus.

" Tja, wenn wir das manchmal wüssten... Deirdre macht immer viel mit sich selbst aus." antwortete der Ritter

" Ich habe so den Eindruck, die Menschen machen es sich immer sehr schwer, wenn es um Gefühle geht." murmelte Aideen.

" Ja, das nicht so unser Spezialgebiet." Angus versuchte dabei so normal wie möglich zu klingen, Aideen hatte da einen Punkt bei ihm getroffen... Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich und Rohan erschien in der Tür. Angus und Aideen schafften es gerade noch sich vom Fenster wegzudrehen.

" Was macht ihr zwei den da?" Rohan schaute die beiden an.

" Ähm, wir füllen die Salbe für Cathbad ab." Angus fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder und nahm die Schale vom Tisch. " und was suchst du hier?"

" Cathbad wollte mich nach der Besprechnung mit dem König hier sehen."

" Er müsste gleich wieder da sein, er wollte nur schnell was aus dem Lager holen. Setzt dich doch solange." bot ihm Aideen an.

Rohan nickte ihr dankbar zu und setzte sich auf die Truhe neben dem Tisch.

* * *

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und so fanden sich Angus und Rohan wieder in ihrer Hütte ein.

" Sag mal, was ist das mit dir und Aideen?" Rohan setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah seinen alten Freund an.

" Was meinst du?"

" Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Sie gefällt dir doch."

" Na und wenn schon. Sie wird wieder eine Fee werden, sobald Sie ihre Strafe verbüßt hat. Was soll ich da groß machen?" Angus schaute genervt zu Rohan.

" Rede doch zumindest.." begann Rohan, wurde aber von Angus` hämischen Lachen unterbrochen.

" Ist das dein Ernst? Du sagst mir, ich soll mir ihr reden? Vielleicht greifst du dir erstmal an die eigene Nase." wetterte er und als er Rohans fragenden Blick sah, fuhr er fort. " Und was ist mir dir und Deirdre? Da wäre doch auch mal ein Gespräch fällig, oder?"

Rohan schluckte schwer und schaute auf den Boden. " Leichter gesagt als getan. Sie ist in letzter Zeit so komisch und immer wenn ich nachfrage, blockt sie nur ab."

" Und gerade deshalb solltet du weiter versuchen. Es sieht ein Blinder was zwischen euch ist. Und vielleicht gibt es ja eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten."

Rohan dachte einen Moment nach und seuftzt " Aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Selbst wenn da mehr wäre. Sie ist eine Prinzessin. Der König würde das nie erlauben."

"Und woher weißt du das jetzt schon wieder? " schaufte Angus zurück. Rohan war manchmal wirklich umständlich. " hast du mit ihm geredet?"

" Nein, aber..."

" Nichts aber. Dann geh doch erst zum König und rede dann mit Deirdre." Angus setzte sich neben ihn. " Und dann weißt du woran du bist."

" Vielleicht hast du recht." überlegt Rohan, ihm wahr nicht wohl bei der Sache. Aber dann wüßte er zumindest wie die Dinge standen. Vielleicht jagte er ja auch nur einer Fantasie nach.

" Guter Mann, ich mach dann mal Essen." Angus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und stand auf um sich ums Essen zu kümmern. Er wollte Rohan keine Chance lassen, nochmal nach Aideen zu fragen...


	7. Chapter 7

Mein liebstes Kapitel bisher, viel Spaß :-)

* * *

Rohan war auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal so nervös sein würde, aber er wollte einfach nicht warten. Angus hatte recht gehabt: er und Deirdre mussten das endlich klären, aber er wusste auch, dass er Bedenken haben würde, solange der König nichts davon wusste. Immerhin war er nur ein einfacher Bauernjunge. Draganta hin oder her.

"Sire, habt Ihr einen Moment Zeit für mich?" Rohan betrat den Thronsaal und verneigte sich vor dem König. Der König war zuerst etwas verwirrt von all dieser Förmlichkeit und deutete Rohan aufzustehen und fortzufahren. Rohan stand wieder auf und sah den König für einen Moment an. Oh er würde lieber gegen 10 Monster von Maeve gleichzeitig kämpften, als das hier...

" Mein König, ich hätte eine Bitte" begann er langsam.

"Rohan... was ist den los, so kenne ich dich gar nicht. " der König schaute ihn fragend an.

" Sire, ich... es ist folgendes.. Deirdre... Deirdre und ich kennen uns schon sehr lange und soweit ich bisher mitbekommen habe, ist sie auch keinem zur Ehe versprochen..." Rohan holte tief Luft um fortzufahren, als er merkte, das der König zu grinsen begann.

Conchobar deutet ihm an zu schweigen. Er wusste sofort was Rohan wollte, als er Deirdre erwähnte. Er selbst hatte schon längst bemerkt, wie die Dinge standen. Eigentlich hätte er es gerne gesehen, wenn Deirdre sich einen Prinzen ausgesucht hätte... Aber hier kniete Draganta vor ihm, der mächtigste Krieger aller Zeiten. Wie oft hatte er schon Kells und auch seine Tochter beschützt? Was besseres hätte ihm eigentlich nicht passieren können. Er schaute Rohan einen Moment an und entschied dann, den armen Kerl aus dieser Lage zu helfen.

"Rohan, ich weiß sehr wohl was da zwischen dir und Deirdre ist" begann er.

"Ihr wisst... aber wie. Ist das so offensichtlich?" fragte Rohan verwundert.

"Absolut" lachte der König " und ich freue mich. Du hast Kells und uns so oft verteidigt. Ich könnte mir niemand besseren für mein Königreich und meine Tochter wünschen" mit diesen Worten stand er auf und machte einen Schritt auf den Ritter des Feuers zu. " Meinen Segen habt ihr, jetzt musst du es nur noch Deirdre sagen" lächelte er und legt Rohan eine Hand auf die Schulter. Rohan nickt erleichert " Danke, mein König" und damit verließ er den Thronsaal.

Sein Gefühl hatte ihn doch nicht getäuscht. Wenn doch aufgefallen war, dass zwischen ihm und Dierdre Gefühle ihm Spiel waren, dann musste sie ähnlich empfinden. Aber das würde er jetzt ein für allemal klären.

Er schaute zuerst ob Deirdre zufällig in ihrer Kammer war, aber diese war leer. So ging er in den Schlosshof und begab sich auf die Schlossmauer. Von hier hatte er den besten Überblick. Sie konnte ja nicht weit sein. Als er Richtung Wald blickte fand er sie, zusammen mit Ivar, Angus, Aideen und einem Trupp Rekruten. Er stöhnt auf, er wollte eigentlich nicht warten, aber es ließ sich wohl nicht ändern. Etwas ernüchtert machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden. Als der das Tor passierte hört er schon Angus schreien. Scheinbar zeigten Sie den neuen ein paar Tricks im Nahkampf. Er konnte sehen wie Angus und Ivar sich gegenüberstanden. Ivar griff zuerst an, Angus parrierte den Angriff zwar aber mit einem schnellen Griff und einer Bewegung mit seinem Bein schaffte es Ivar Angus ohne Probleme auf den Boden zu befördern.

" Gut gemacht Ivar" lachte Rohan als der sich zu ihnen gesellte.

" Gute gemacht Ivar " äffte Angus nach, als dieser sich aufrappelte und sich den Staub von der Kleidung wischte. " Redest du nur oder willst du auch kämpfen?"

Rohan sah seinen Freund and und lächelte, er wusste das Angus nur wütend war weil er eben verloren hatte, und das auch noch vor Aideen. " Bist du sicher? Willst du nochmal auf den Boden?" feixte er

" Du bist dir ganz schön sicher, ich wette ich gewinne." gab Angus zurück und stellte sich in Position.

Rohan nahm sein Schwert ab und reichte es Deirdre die ihm am nächsten Stand. " Du willst mal wieder wetten? Ok, und was ist der Einsatz?" lachte Rohan und stellte sich Angus gegenüber.

" Mir reichts" murmelte Deirdre und drückte Ivar das Schwert in die Hand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sie sich um und ging . Rohan und Angus stoppten den Vorgang, als Sie sahen das Deirdre so plötzlich gegangen war. Sie schauten Aideen und Ivar fragend an. Aideen schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ivar schaute der Prinzessin ebenfalls kurz nach und ging zu Rohan " Ich glaube, du solltest da mal hinterher"

Rohan schaute ihn verwundert an und blickte dann in die Richtung in die Deirdre gegangen war und rannte los. Als er sie kurz darauf eingeholte hatte, stellte er sich ihr in Weg. „ Sagst du mir jetzt bitte endlich was los ist? Und behaupte nicht, es wäre nichts. Es ist offensichtlich das dich seit längerem was bedrückt."

„ Ach lass mich in Ruhe" fauchte Deirdre ihn an und wollte sich an ihm vorbeischieben. Sie musste weg, sie ertrug es nicht mehr zu sehen, wie er mit Angus um Aideen kämpfte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte Sie seinen Griff an Ihrem Handgelenk. „ Deirdre bitte rede mit mir"

„ Kein Bedarf, danke und jetzt lass mich los" zischte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen und versuchte Ihre Hand zurückzuziehen.

„ Nein, erst erzählst du mir was los ist" er dreht sich zu ihr und sah sie an. Er war es jetzt leid, nun musste er endlich wissen, warum sie sich so verhielt.

„Lass… mich ….los" sie schlug ihm mit der freien Hand gegen die Brust. „ Deirdre.." versuchte er es erneut und packte Ihre andere Hand. Er drückte beide Hände nach unten und schaute Sie an. Auch wenn Sie ihn nicht direkt ansah, die feuchten Augen waren ihm nicht entgangen. Er fühlte einen Stich in der Magengegend.

„ Geh zurück... geh und gewinn ... mach dich wieder wichtig vor ihr... Meinen Segen hast du" brachte es dann aus Deirdre raus und damit konnte sie auch die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Er schaut sie einen Moment fragend an „ Ihr? ...Du meinst doch nicht etwa ...Aideen?"

Deirdre schluchzte nur, ballte die Fäuste und versuchte nochmal ihre Hände zurückzuziehen.

Rohan starrte sie für einen Moment an und dann wurde ihm klar was passiert war. Und obwohl die Frau die er über alles liebte nun weinend vor Ihm stand, musste er kurz lächeln: Sie war eifersüchtig gewesen.

„ Deirdre, ich glaube hier liegt ein großes Missverständnis vor"

Deirdre sah ihn dann doch an " Ach? Hast du dich etwa nicht zum Deppen im Training gemacht um ihr zu imponieren?"

„ Nein, Angus" antwortet Rohan.

„Angus?" fragte Deirdre verdutzt und mit einem mal ließ sie ihre Fäuste sinken.

„ Ja, Angus. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast. Die beiden haben ein Auge aufeinander geworfen." erklärt ihr Rohan das große Missverständnis und als er merkte, dass Sie sich entspannte, lockerte den Griff um ihre Handgelenke

Deirdre sah ihn immer noch irritiert an „ Aber warum hast du dich dann so aufgeführt, wenn Sie dabei war?"

„ Na, du warst doch auch da oder?" Rohan grinste.

„ Du… du hast dich für mich zum Deppen gemacht?" murmelte Deirdre und spürt wie Ihre Hände zu zittern begannen und ihr Herz zu rasen.

„ Wie sonst hätte ich die Blicke meiner Prinzessin auf mich ziehen sollen" Rohan fühlte ihre zitternden Hände und umschloss sie mit seinen. Dabei zog er sie etwas näher an sich.

„ Meine Blicke galten schon immer dir, ich wusste aber nicht, ob du das bemerkt hast." flüsterte Deirdre zurück.

„ Na, dann haben wir ja noch ein Missverständnis aufgeklärt" lächelte er, lege Ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und schlang beide Arme um sie. „ Für mich gab es immer nur dich."

Und bevor Deirdre etwas antworten konnte, fühlte sie schon seine Lippen auf Ihren. Im ersten Moment war sie wie versteinert, dann erwiderte sie den Kuss und fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand von seiner Schulter, über seinen Hals bis hin zu seiner Wange. Rohan drückte Sie für einen Moment fester an sich, bevor beide dann den Kuss lösten. Seine Stirn ruhte auf Ihrer." Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er und Deirdre lächelte, diesmal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung die ihr über die Wangen liefen. „Ich liebe dich auch" und damit gab Sie ihm einen zweiten Kuss.

„ Redest du in Zukunft bitte gleich mit mir!? Diese Missverständnisse müssen doch nicht sein." Rohan sah sie an und wischte ihr mit der linken Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Versprochen" nickte Deirdre und atmete erleichtert aus. Aber eine Sache ließ ihr dennoch keine Ruhe." Eins noch... an dem Tag als Aideen sich verletzt hatte. Ich sah euch beide zusammen lachend in Ihrem Zimmer...alleine"

Rohan schmunzelte und hob mit der linken Hand ihr Kinn etwas an " Wolltest du dir von Angus den Fuss verbinden lassen?" Deirdre grinste ein wenig und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Rohans Hand wanderte von ihrem Kinn zu ihrem Hinterkopf und drückte sie sanft an seine Schulter. " Ich habe eine Witz darüber gemacht, wie gut Sie Angus im Griff hat. Das war alles. Wir waren alleine, weil Angus ihr etwas zu trinken geholt hat"

Deirdre vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und atmte tief aus. Der ganze Stress und Ärger der letzten Wochen waren mit einem mal vergessen.

Sie standen eine Weile so da, als Rohan langsam die Umarmung löste.

„Wir sollten langsam zurück bevor sich die anderen Sorgen machen" Rohan nahm Ihre Hand.

Deirdre nickte zuerst, schaute dann aber unsicher von ihm zu ihren Händen " Bist du sicher?"

„ Ja, wie gesagt, keine Missverständnisse mehr" lächelte Rohan.

„Aber mein Vater…."

„.. hat uns seinen Segen gegeben, ich war vorhin bei ihm. Also komm" lachte Rohan als er ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, der sich aber schnell in ein Lächeln verwandelte.

Somit liefen Sie zurück zu den anderen. Ivar und Angus hatten mit dem Training weitere gemacht und demonstrierten gerade eine Technik mit dem Schwert, als Sie ihre Freunde kommen sahen. Sie tauschten wissende Blicke aus und gaben ihrer Schwerter an Aideen und einen anderen Soldaten weiter. „ So ihr übt das jetzt" befahl Ivar und damit liefen Sie ihren Freunden ein Stück entgegen.

„ Na, wird ja langsam mal Zeit, oder" feixte Angus und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Rohan und Deirdre hielten an, Rohan ließ ihre Hand los und legte seinen Arm stattdessen um ihre Schultern und zog Sie etwas zu sich heran. Deirdre lehnte sich gegen ihn und schaute kurz zu ihm auf. Es gab in diesem Moment nicht viel zu sagen, Ihre Gesichter sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Ivar und Angus klopften Ihnen lächelnd auf die Schultern.


	8. Chapter 8

Deirdre saß auf der Treppe im Schlosshof und schaute den Rekruten bei der Nahkampfübung mit Ivar zu, um sich Notizen zu machen. Einige der Rekruten machten so gute Vorschritte, dass sie vielleicht schon eher den Soldaten zugeteilt werden konnten als andere. Plötzlich tauchten neben hrem Pergament 2 Hände auf und sie fuhr erschrocken zurück. Aber auch hier bemerke sie sofort ein Hindernis in Ihrem Rücken und fuhr wieder nach vorne.

"Hey, hey, langsam , ich bins nur..." ein Arm umschloss sie und mit dem anderen Hand stütze Rohan die beide vom Treppenrand ab. Deirdre brauchte einen Moment, bis sie erkannte was los war.

" Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt" erleichert ließ sie sich nach hinten und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter fallen. Rohan lachte etwas verschämt und legt seinen anderen Arm schließlich um sie.

" Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht. Was schreibst du da?" er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und blickte über ihre Schulter, um auf das Pergament schauen zu können.

" Notizen für meinen Vater, einige der Rekruten hatten schon Kampferfahrung als Sie hier ankamen. Sie machen sich gut und vielleicht können jetzt schon ein paar bei der Wache aufgenommen werden." Deirdre zeigte ihm die Notizen.

Während Rohan las, schaute Deirdre über sein Arm hinweg Ivar zu.

"Öffnet das Tor" rief der Wachposten und Deirdre drehte automatisch Ihren Kopf Richtung Tor. Catbad und Aideen traten ein, jeder von Ihnen trug einen großen Korb mit verschiedenen Kräutern. Sie grüßten die umstehenden und machte sich auf direktem Weg in Cathbads Kammer.

" Weißt du, wie das da weitergehen soll?" Deirdre lehnte Ihren Kopf wieder an Rohans Schulter. Ihr Blick immer noch auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die Cathbad und Aideen ins Schloss verschwunden sind.

" Du meinst Angus und Aideen?" Rohan schaute vom Pergament auf und folgte Ihrem Blick.

" Ja, Aideen wird nach diesem Jahr wieder eine Fee werden. " seufzte Deirdre.

" Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht." Er schlang seine Arme etwas fester um Deirdre und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. Sie lehnte ihre Wange an seine und beide starrten für einen weiteren Moment Richtung Tür. Sie beide hatten sich endlich gefunden, wie gerne hätten Sie dieses Glück auch ihrem Freund gegönnt...

„ Meinst du, wir können da was tun?" murmelte Rohan.

„ Ich weiß nicht… sollten wir uns da wirklich einmischen?" Deirdre schaute ihn etwas unsicher an.

„ Immerhin hat Angus mich auch ermutigt nochmal mir dir zu reden. Eigentlich bin ich da was schuldig." überlegte Rohan. „ Und könntest du vielleicht mit Aideen…" er traute sich erst nicht weiter zu sprechen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher wie die Frauen mittlerweile zueinander standen.

„ Ja, ich kann." antwortete Deirdre prompt. „ Was ist wohl eh mal überfällig." überlegte sie laut. Da nun die Fronten geklärt waren, was Rohan angeht und Aideen sich ansonsten auch tadellos benahm, sollte sie vielleicht wirklich ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln. „ Ich rede mit ihr nach dem Training." Damit gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie widmeten sich wieder der Liste zu.

* * *

Gegen Nachmittag ritt Rohan nach Tir Na Nog. Er hatte den ganzen Mittag überlegt, was er Angus sagen sollte. Er konnte natürlich verstehen, das Angus das ganze irgendwie verdrängte. Die Enttäuschung am Ende wäre schließich sehr groß, wenn Aideen ihn in einem Jahr verlassen würde. Die Sache war verzickt und irgendwie war Fin Varra der einizige der ihm einfiel, mit dem er noch darüber reden könnte. So entschloss er sich, es einfach zu versuchen.

Er erreichte den Steinkreis und legte seine Hand auf den roten Stein. Augenblicklich stand er wieder vor dem König der kleinen Leute.

" Oh Besuch... Hallo Rohan." begrüßte ihn der König.

" Guten Tag König Fin Varra." nickte Rohan und trat vor.

" Lass mich raten, Aideen?" Fin Varra grinste ein wenig.

" Ja, und Angus" ergänzte Rohan und sah schon das Grinsen im Gesicht von Fin Varra. " Ihr wisst da wohl Bescheid!?"

" Oh Rohan, nach all der Zeit unterschätzt du mich immer noch." der König trat vor und tippte mit seinem Stab auf den kleinen Steinkreis neben seinem Thron. Mit einem mal erschienen diverse Szenen von Aideen und Angus. " Und wegen was genau bist du nun hier."

" Na ja..." Rohan sucht nach den richtigen Worten. " Ihr seht ja wie glücklich die beiden sind. Nun wird Aideen ja wieder zur Fee wenn sie ihre Strafe verbüßt hat..."

" Rohan, du weißt doch am besten wie es ist, wenn das Schicksal zuschlägt, oder?" der König sah ihn ernst an.  
" Ja schon aber..."

" Kein aber. Jeder hat sein Schicksal. Jeder muss sich fügen und jeder erhält nun mal den Platz der ihm vorbestimmt ist." der König nahm wieder auf seinem Thron Platz.

" Das heißt ich kann nichts machen?" Rohan sah den König etwas enttäuscht an.

" Doch.. lass dem Schicksal einfach seinen Lauf." der König blickte zu Rohan auf und Rohan wusste, das er in dieser Angelegenheit keine Hilfe erwarten konnte.

" Nun denn, danke für eure Zeit Fin Varra." damit verabschiedete sich Rohan und verließ den Raum. Hätte er einen Moment länger gewartete, hätte der das erneute Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Königs gesehen.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit lief Deirdre Richtung Trainingsplatz. Ivar musste mit dem Unterricht im Nahkampf gleich fertig sein. Sie fand ihren Freund mitten im Kampf mit einem der Rekruten vor. Aideen und die anderen standen dabei.

Ivar blockte den Angriff ab und stoppte alles für einen Moment. Er zeigte nun dem Rekruten, wie er mit einem schnellen Schritt seinen Gegner zu Fall bringen konnte. Der Rekrut nickte, folgte den Instruktionen und schon lag Ivar am Boden. „ Ihr seht, es ist gar nicht so schwer." lachte Ivar und rappelte sich wieder hoch. „ Das wars dann für heute, übt das bis morgen."

„ Sehr gut gemacht." lobte Deirdre.

„ Danke Prinzessin. „ antwortete Ivar und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „ Wolltest du zu mir?"

„ Nein, eigentlich wollte ich zu Aideen. Hier seid ja fertig für heute!?"

„ Ja, ja sind wir" erwiderte Ivar etwas verwundert. „ Ist alles ok?"

„ Ja ist es, ich denke nur, das sollte jetzt auch Aideen wissen." erklärte ihm Deirdre und verabschiedet sich damit. Ivar schaute ihr für einen Moment verwundert nach.

Deirdre lief auf Aideen zu." Aideen, hast du etwas Zeit für mich? Ich mich gerne mit dir reden."

Aideen schaute auf und wurde im ersten Moment etwas bleich. Was könnte die Prinzessin von ihr wollen? Hatte sie sich unbewusst etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen? „ Sicher, Prinzessin."

„ Gut, dann komm mit, gehen wir ein Stück." Deirdre deutet Richtung Schlosstor und zusammen verließen die Frauen das Schloss. Sie gingen einen Moment schweigend, Aideen schaute unsicher zu Deirdre rüber.

„ Entspann dich, du hast nichts angestellt. „ fing Deirdre das Gespräch an.

Aideen atmete erleichtert aus. „ Was wollt ihr dann von mir Prinzessin?"

„ Nun, ich denke es ist an der Zeit ein paar Dinge zu klären. Wie du ja selbst weiß, sind in der Vergangenheit Dinge passiert, die … nun ja…" Dierdre suchte einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten.

„ Bescheuert waren?" Aideen sah sie fragend an. „ Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe."

„ Ok, ich lass das mal so stehen. Ich glaube, da haben wir alle eine Teil dazu beigetrachten. Rohan und Angus mit Ihrem Imponiergehabe und meine Eifersucht waren dann auch nicht hilfreich." fuhr Deirdre fort.

„ Imponiergehabe? „ Aideen sah sie fragend an.

Deirdre schaute verwundert zurück. „ Hast du nicht gesehen, was Angus und Rohan da abgezogen haben?"

Aideen schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste natürlich das die Männer gerne mal voreinander angaben, aber sie war sich nicht sicher was es mit dem imponieren auf sich hat. Die Menschen konnten manchmal sehr kompliziert sein.

„ Ok, komm ich erkläre es dir." Deirdre blieb am Fluss stehen und deutet Aideen an, sich mit ihr ans Ufer zu setzen. Sie erklärte Aideen das Verhalten Ihrer Freunde und mehr und mehr verstand Aideen was sich die ganzen letzten Wochen zugetragen haben musste. Deirdre erklärte ihr dann auch das Missverständnis mit Rohan. „ Wisst ihr, bei uns Feen ist das alles nicht so kompliziert. Bei uns gibt es sowas wie Liebe nicht wirklich. Diese ganzen Gefühle sind mir nach wie vor neu...ich habe bisher nur festgestellt, dass Menschen schweigen, sobald es um Gefühle geht, aber da ich verstehe nicht warum."

„ Ja das ist nicht so leicht. Man hat immer bedenken, dass der andere nicht so empfindet… Man ist da extrem verwundbar und viele wollen dieses Risiko nicht eingehen." erklärte ihr Deirdre.  
„ Prinzessin, es tut mir leid, hätte ich gewusst…"

„ Ist schon ok." unterbrach sie Deirdre „ ich dachte mir sowas fast. Aber nun muss ich eine Sache fragen."

„Ja?"

„ Was ist mit dir und Angus? Wäre da nicht auch ein Gespräch fällig?" Deirdre konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sah wie rot Aideen wurde.

„ Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint." murmelte Aideen zurück.

„ Ich glaube, du weißt genau, was ich meine."

Aideen seufzte, sagte aber nichts und starrte vor sich aufs Gras.

„ Dich scheint es wirklich erwischt zu haben." Deirdre klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Das Gespräch verlief viel besser als sie es sich erhofft hatte. Aideen tat ihr schon etwas leid, es muss für die Fee ebenfalls nicht einfach gewesen sein. Sie hoffte, dass sich nun endgültig alles zum Guten wenden würde. Irgendwie…..Sie wollte ihren Arm zurückziehen, als sie plötzlich etwas festhielt und im nächsten Moment wurden sie und Aideen von hinten gepackt. „ Hey, was zum…" weiter kam sie nicht, als man ihr einen Knebel in den Mund steckte. Zweit Soldaten hielten sie an jeweils einem Arm fest. Sie schaute auf und sah Aideen, ebenfalls geknebelt in den Händen von Temras . „ Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

„ Ganz ruhig Prinzessin, ihr habt erstmal genug geredet." hörten die Frauen eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Soldaten drehten sie rum und vor Ihnen stand Torc. Deirdre wandt sich hin und her, versuchte verzweifelt sich aus den Griffen der Soldaten zu winden, aber es nützte nichts. Sie starrte auf ihren Bogen den einer der Soldate mittlerweile in den Händen hielt.

„ Spart euch die Kräfte, Prinzessin. „ lachte Torc. „ Zurück zum Schloss"

* * *

Angus lief gedankenverloren durch den Wald. Er wollte es vor den anderen nicht zugeben, aber je mehr er Rohan und Deirdre zusammen sah, desto mehr überlegte er, ob er nicht doch mit Aideen sprechen sollte. Einerseits machte es ihn wahnsinnige diese ganzen Gefühle zurückzuhalten, anderseits konnte es ja auch sein, das Aideen ihn vielleicht einfach auslachen würde... und selbst wenn nicht. Selbst wenn Sie seinen Gefühle erwidern würde... sie ist eine Fee und welche Zukunft hätten Sie dann? Er kickte einen Stein weg, als er etwas dunkles im Gras erblickte. Er wurde stutzig und ging näher dran. " Wie kommt die den hierher?" murmelte er und hob die kleine Tasche auf. Aideens Tasche. Ohne die ging sie eigentlich nirgendswo hin. Er umfasst sie mit beiden Händen und konnte dabei wieder diesen blumigen Geruch wahrnehmen, der Aideen immer umgab. Dann schaute er sich um. " Aideen?" rief er und lief ein Stück. Wo war sie nur? Er ging weiter bis er den Fluß erreichte. Hier sah er wieder was dunkles am Boden liegen. " Was geht den hier ab?" er hob das Stück Stoff vom Boden auf und schluckte. Es war ein Lederstreifen, einer wie Deirdre sie an Ihrer Kleidung hatte. " Oh verdammt." er krallt den Stoff zusammen und rannte zurück auf den Weg und Richtung Schloss. Mit einem mal hörte er ein Pferd hinter sich, er trat zur Seite und sah hinter sich.  
" Rohan... ein Glück. Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem."

" Was?" Rohan sah ihn verwundert an während er sein Pferd zum stehen brachte.

Angus hielt die Tasche und den Lederstreifen in die Höhe. Rohan wurde bei dem Anblick des Leders heiß und kalt. " Maeve!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund.

* * *

" Was soll das? Was willst du Maeve?" Deirdre lief in der kleine Zelle auf und ab. Aideen saß auf einer Art Pritsche.

" Oh Prinzessin. Habt ihr es immer noch nicht verstanden? Ich will Kells. " Maeve lachte durch das Gitter durch.

" Was habt ihr vor?" Deirdre blieb stehen und wandte sich den Gittern zu.

" Oh ich werde schauen, was der König bereit ist aufzugeben um seine Tochter wiederzusehen und am Leben zu bleiben."

" Am Leben? Was..." Deirdres Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

" Du hast richtig gehört. Ich werde mir Aideens Zauber aneignen. Die Kraft einer Fee in Verbindung mit einer eignen vervielfacht meine Kräfte, damit kann ich so einiges mehr heraufbeschwören. Sogar Krankheiten und ähnliches." Maeve kam näher an das Gitter ran.

Deirdre starrte die Königin an und Aideen stand auf und trat neben die Prinzessin. " Ich habe im Moment keine Zauberkräfte. Fin Varra hat sie mir genommen."

" Oh du dummes Kind. " Maeve schaute sie an. " Man kann keiner Fee einfach so die Zauberkräfte wegnehmen, weil sie diese von Geburt an hat. Man kann sie nur blockieren oder durch eine bestimmte Zeremonie übertragen."

Aideen schluckte schwer, das hatte sie nicht gewusst.

" Und nun schweig. Ich muss mich auf die Übertragung vorbereiten." damit drehte sich Mave herum und verließ den Thronsaal.

" und jetzt?" Aideen blickte ängstlich zu Deirdre die ebenfalls blaß geworden war.

" Nun können wir nur warten und hoffen, dass die Männer rechtzeitig kommen." antwortete die Prinzessin von Kells.


	9. Chapter 9

Im Moment steht private einiges an. ich versuche aber nicht länger als 2 Wochen zu brauchen um das neue Kapitel fertigzustellen.

* * *

" Was kann Maeve nur wollen?" Ivar schaute in die Runde. Der König starrte nur auf den Tisch und Rohan lief unruhig hin und her. Einzig Angus erwiderte seinen Blick, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

" Sie will Kells, das ist klar. " murmelte der König und die anderen nickten.

" Das ist doch bescheuert." rief Rohan und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Lasst uns nach Temra reiten und sie da rausholen." Er schaute wütend in die Runde.

" Ja, das wäre vielleicht das beste." erwiderte Angus, ebenfalls sehr angespannt.

" Wartet... das könnte eine Falle sein. Vielleicht rechnet Maeve damit, dass wir kommen." versuchte Ivar seine Freunde zu beruhigen.

" Ivar hat recht." Conchobar stellte sich aufrecht und sah die Ritter an. Natürlich wollte er seine Tochter wieder bei sich haben. Er wusste aber auch, dass man bei Maeve vorsichtig sein musste.

" Und was sollen wir stattdessen machen? Hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen, während sie dort gefangen gehalten werden?" Rohan fiel es sichtlich schwer sich zu beherrschen. Endlich hatte er das, was er sich sein ganzes Leben lang wünschte und nun war Deirdre gefangen. Das wollte er einfach nicht hinnehmen.

" Rohan ! Genug jetzt! Ich will Deirdre genauso schnell wieder hier haben wie du, aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht unvernünfig werden." Der König schaute Draganta ernst an. Rohan erwiderte den Blick und schluckte schwer. Man sah ihm an wie sehr er innerlich mit sich kämpfte, schlussendlich nickte er jedoch und nahm die Faust vom Tisch.

" Ok, besteht die Möglichkeit eine andere Fee nach Temra zu schicken?" Conchobar schaute die mystischen Ritter an. " Jemand der unbemerkt nachsehen kann, was da vor sich geht."

Die Ritter sahen sich an, außer Aideen hatte ihnen bisher nie jemand geholfen. Nur die Wachen von Fin Varra ließen sich ab und zu sehen, wenn der König nach ihnen verlangte, aber das war auch schon alles.

" Wir reiten nach Tir Na Nog und fragen, Jetzt!" Angus sah seine Freunde and griff seinen Streitkolben. Er wollte nicht mehr untätig rumsitzen.

" Ok, aber kommt danach sofort zurück. " der König blickte in die Runde und die Ritter nickten.

* * *

" Es ist gut, dass ihr kommt. Ich wollte schon eine meiner Wachen nach euch schicken." Fin Varra schaute zu den Rittern auf, die eben den Thronsaal betraten.

" Ist es auch wegen Deirdre und Aideen?" Ivar schaut den kleinen König an.

" Genau. Eine meiner Feen hat gesehen, wie sie von Torc gefangengenommen worden sind." Fin Varra stand auf und tippt wieder mit seinem Stab auf den kleinen Steinkreis neben sich. Es erschein ein Bild von Deirdre, Aideen und Maeve im Schloss von Temra.

Angus schluckte als er Aideens ängstliches Gesicht sah und er ballte die Fäuste so stark, das man das Weiße seiner Knöcheln sehen konnte. Auch Rohan kämpfte stark mit seinen Gefühlen als er Deirdre hinter Gittern sah. Die beiden Freunde sahen sich kurz an und nickten sich kurz. Sie würden die Frauen befreien, koste es was es wolle.

" Wisst ihr, was Maeve vorhat?" fragte Ivar weiter

" Ja, sie will Conchobar erpressen und sich Aideens Kräfte aneigenen." erklärte Fin Varra und alle 3 Ritter sahen ihn nun fragend an.

"Aber Aideen hat doch keine Kräfte als Mensch." Angus schaute den König etwas verwirrt an.

" Sie hat schon Zauberkräfte, aber sie kann sie nicht benutzen. Sie sind blockiert. Wisst ihr, ich kann keinem die Zauberkraft entziehen, wenn er sie von Geburt an hat."

"Könnte ihr diese Blockade nicht jetzt aufheben? Dann könnten sich die beiden befreien." Rohan fühlte einen Hoffnungsschimmer und sah den kleinen König erwartungsvoll an.

" Tut mir leid, aber das funktioniert so nicht. Wenn eine Fee bestraft wird, bedarf es viel Macht um es einfach so rückgängig zu machen. Ansonsten könnte sie ja zu jedem Zauberer gehen und es rückgängig machen lassen. Ich schätze Maeve lässt sich von Mider dabei helfen. Mit schwarzer Magie müsste das funktionieren" Fin Varra ließ sich wieder in seinen Thron sinken.

" Und was passiert nun, wenn Maeve ihre Kräfte bekommt?" fragte Angus besorgt.

" Nun, dann hat Aideen keine Zauberkräfte mehr. Und Maeves Kräfte werden sich vervielfachen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wozu sie dann im Stande sein wird."

" Und was passiert mit Aideen?" hakte Angus genauer nach.

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." überlegte Fin Varra, sah aber ebenfalls etwas besorgt aus.

" Ok, wir müssen Sie da so schnell wie möglich rausholen." Angus überkam leichte Panik und er wollte schon den Thronsaal verlassen, aber Ivar hielt ihn fest. " Wir holen sie da raus, aber überstürzte jetzt nichts. Wir brauchen erst einen Plan."

Angus wollte seinen Arm zurückziehen und schaute hilfesuchend zu Rohan. Dieser konnte seinem Freund nachfühlen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass Ivar recht hatte.

" Lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen und dem König Bericht erstatten. Danach machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Temra." er legte Angus eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu. Er wollte Angus keine Chance geben einfach zu gehen.

" Wir holen Sie da raus, alle beide. Verstanden? Aber keine Alleingänge, das schaffen wir nur zusammen." Rohan schaute ihn ernst an

Angus holte tief Luft und schaute Rohan direkt in die Augen. " Versprochen?"

"Versprochen."

Damit machten sich die Ritter auf den Rückweg.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit lief der König im Thronsaal auf und ab. Selbst Cathbad konnte ihn nicht beruhigen. "Maeve war noch nie so lange ruhig, wenn sie jemanden gefangen hielt. Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?"

"Mein König, sie wird schon kommen. Spätestens wenn die Ritter da sind, wissen wir vielleich mehr." versuchte sich Cathbad kläglich daran, seinen König etwas zu beruhigen.

Der König ließ sich in seinen Thron fallen, als plötzlich ein grüner Blitz erschien, gefolgt von einem Abbild Maeves. " Hallo Conchobar."

" Maeve, was willst du? Wo sind Deirdre und Aideen?" der König stand auf und funkelte sie zornig an.

" Oh, die sind hier. Aber im Moment solltest du dir lieber um dein eigenes Leben Gedanken machen." lachte Maeve.

" Was habt ihr vor?" fragte Conchobar vorsichtig aber bestimmt.

" Ich werde Aideen ihre Kräfte nehmen und sie mit meinem vereinen. Die Kräfte einer Fee können meine vervielfachen und damit werde ich stärker sein als je zuvor. Und damit wird es auch kein Problem mehr sein, Kells zu bekommen. Die Frage ist dann nur noch, was ich mit euch mache." grinste Maeve. " Also überlegt euch besser einen guten Grund, warum ich euch am Leben lassen sollte." und damit verschwand sie in grünem Rauch.

" Und was nun? Cathbad?" der König schaute unsicher zu seinem Druiden.

" Mein König, wenn Maeve das wirklich fertig bringt, also sich Aideens Kräfte zu holen, dann haben wir wirklich ein Problem. Es ist wie Meave gesagt hat, Feen-Kräfte alleine sind nicht unbedingt eine Bedrohung, aber in Verbindung mit Maeves Kräften und wenn Mider auch dabei ist... dann sieht es wirklich schlecht aus."

Der König wurde blaß und sank wieder auf seinen Stuhl, als er Schritte hörte. Rohan, Angus und Ivar waren zurückgekommen. Alle drei sahen ebenfalls etwas mitgenommen aus, wurden aber sofort hellwach als sie den König sahen.

" Sire"? Ivar trat vorsichtig vor.

In kurzen Worten schilderte der König was passiert war und dann erzählten die Ritter von Ihrem Besuch bei Fin Varra.

" Wir müssen sie da rausholen und zwar schnell." Angus unterbach ungeduldig die Stille.

" Was wäre, wenn wir uns getarnt als Wachen in Schloss schleichen? Ohne Deirdre dürfen wir nicht jetzt nicht mehr so auffallen." überlegt Ivar vorsichtig. "Versteht mich da jetzt nicht falsch. " er schaut zu Rohan

" Nein, ich weiß was du meinst." nickte ihm Rohan zu. " Das könnte klappen. Wir warten bis zur Wachablösung, lösen die Wachen ab und sobald alles ruhig ist, öffnen wir die Zelle und holen Sie raus. Sind sie erstmal draußen und Maeve nicht im Thronsaal, müssten wir eigentlich schnell da weg kommen.

" Ok, so machen wir es." Angus schulterte nervös seinen Streitkolben und machte sich zum gehen fertig.

* * *

" Kannst du dich bitte setzen. Du machst mich nervös. " Aideen schaute Dierdre an, die immer wieder in der Zelle auf und ab lief.

" Wir müssen doch was machen können." murmelte sie. " Meinst du, du kannst dich während dieser Übertragung losreißen, sobald Maeve deine Blockade aufgehoben hat?"

" Prinzessin, ich habe keine Ahnung wie sowas abläuft, von daher kann ich auch nicht sagen, ob ich das selbst abbrechen kann." antwortete Aideen mutlos.

Plötzlich hörten Sie Schritte. Torc und 2 Soldaten kam an die Zelle und Torc begann diese aufzuschließen. " So, der Kaffeeklatsch ist vorbei." Er öffnete die Tür und die beiden Soldaten griffen sich Aideen


	10. Chapter 10

" Ok, als erstes brauchen wir Uniformen. Aber wie kommen da ran? Die Temras sind im Moment öfter in größereren Gruppen unterwegs. " merkte Rohan an, als er mit Angus und Ivar den Schlosshof betrat. " Das wird nicht so einfach wie beim letzten Mal werden."

" Wir müssten ein paar weglocken können, die Frage ist nur wie?" Ivar seuftzte.

" Verzeiht Prinz Ivar..." hört der Ritter des Wassers auf einmal eine Stimme von der Seite. Ivar drehte sich um und sah eine Gruppe der neuen Rekruten. Diejenigen mit denen Aideen immer trainiert hatte.

" Prinz Ivar, wir haben gehört, dass Aideen von Maeve gefangen genommen wurde. Stimmt das?" fragte der junge Rekrut schüchtern.

" Ja, das stimmt, Aideen und die Prinzessin. Warum fragt ihr?" Ivar drehte sich zu der Gruppe um und Angus und Rohan traten an seine Seite.

" Nun, Aideen ist unsere Freundin und die Prinzessin sollen wir doch beschützen... Können wir bei irgendwas helfen?"

" Ich wüsste nicht..." begann Ivar, doch Angus unterbrach ihn. " Doch das könnt ihr."

"Angus, was..." versuchte es Ivar noch einmal, aber auch hier gebot ihm Angus zu schweigen.

" Keine Sorge, ich habe eine Idee. "Angus fing an zu grinsen.

" Ich hoffe für dich, das sie gut ist. Du weißt, wir haben keine Zeit." erinnerte ihn Rohan.

" Das passt schon, dann machen wir uns am besten gleich an die Arbeit. Kommt alle mit, ich erkläre es euch auf dem Weg. " Angus deutete auf das Schloßtor und machte sich auf den Weg. Angus und Ivar zuckten kurz die Schultern und folgten ihm. Danach kamen die Gruppe der Rekruten.

Sie liefen alle eine Weile und Angus wiederholte mehrmals seine Idee, damit auch wirklich jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte. Schließlich erreichten Sie die Lichtung auf der sich eine Gruppe Temras aufhielt.

"Ok, jeder auf seine Posten und dann los." befahl Angus und alle gingen in Stellung.

Die Temras sahen um ein Feuer und besprachen diverse Themen des Tages, als ihnen auf einmal drei Kells Soldaten auffielen, die unweit des Lager lautstark miteinander sprachen. " Was ist da los?" fragte der Hauptmann der Temras und die anderen zuckten nur mit der Schulter. " Los, das sehen wir uns an."

" Hey, was soll das? Ich sag dir, sie hat mich angesehen." schrie ein großer braunhaariger Mann der eine Unform von Kells trug.

" Du spinnst, die Prinzessin hat ganz klar mich angesehen." erwiderte ein kleiner blonder neben ihm.

" Ihr habt beide was an den Augen. Sie hat nur mich angesehen." der dritte im Bunde bliebt stehen und schaute die anderen beiden böse an. " Was will die Prinzessin den mit einem von euch?

" Was, sag das nochmal" der Blonde ging auf ihn zu und packte ihm an Kragen. " Die Prinzessin hatte nur Augen für mich."

"Ihr spinnt ja beide." der braunhaarige packte den blonden am Arm und wollte ihn zu Boden werfen.

Plötzlich wurden alle drei von hinten gepackt . Die Temras zogen Sie auseinander und formten eine Art Halbkreis, der Hauptmann trat in die Mitte.

"Sowas armseliges habe ich ja nie gesehen. Habt ihr zu heißt gebadet?" sagte er bestimmt und trat näher an die drei ran. Der Rest der Temra Soldaten um ihn herum fingen an zu lachen. " Na dann kommt mal mit." der Hauptmann deutet seinen Leuten an, die drei mit ins Lager zu nehmen. Die Solaten drehten sich um und fanden sich auf einmal umzingelt von den mystischen Rittern samt dem Rest der Gruppe Rekruten. Der Hauptmann fluchte leise und blickte über Rohans Schulter hinweg zum Lager. Sie hatten nur mit den drei Streithähnen gerechnet und somit keine Waffen mitgenommen.

" Da war sich aber jemand sehr sicher." lachte Rohan, als er sah, das die Temras ihren Fehler erkannt hatten.

" So und jetzt loslassen." forderte Rohan und trat auf den Hauptmann zu, sein Schwert auf dessen Brust gerichtet.

Der Hauptmann schluckte schwer, deutete aber seinen Soldaten an, die drei Rekruten frei zu lassen. " Was wollt ihr?"

" Nicht viel, nur ein paar Uniformen." grinste Angus. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt vorher heiß gebadet."

" Das war eine gute Idee Angus." Ivar klopfte seinem Freund anerkennend auf die Schulter. Sie hatten die Waffen der Temras an sich genommen und somit wagte es diese Gruppe nicht , sie anzugreifen oder gar zu verfolgen. Im Schutz des nächsten dunkleren Teil des Waldes zogen sie sich um.

" Na, ihr wisst doch, wenn es darum geht, anderen was weg zu nehmen, dann bin ich doch der richtige." lachte Angus, während er den Helm überzog.

" Können wir euch wirklich nicht mehr helfen?" fragte der große Braunhaarige.

" Nein, das war genug für heute, außerdem wissen wir nicht was uns bei Maeve erwartet. Geht zurück zum Schloss und passt dort auf." Rohan schaute ihn an. " Habt ihr übrigens gut gemacht Die Temras sind voll drauf reingefallen."

Die drei jungen Männer nickten stolz und machten sich dann mit den anderen auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

" Ok, dann wollen wir mal. " Ivar hatte sich gerade den Helm aufgesetzt und sein Schwert befestigt. Den Dreizack ließ er unter dem Umhang verschwinden, dieser bildete sich zwar etwas ab, aber nur wenn Ivar stehen blieb und das hatte er nicht wirklich vor.

" Los gehts" Angus Miene verfinsterte sich und Rohan nickte nur. Somit machten Sie die Ritter auf den Weg, fest entschlossen die Frauen zu befreien.

* * *

" Lass Sie in Ruhe!" fauchte Deirdre Torc an, der die Zellentür schloss und sich grinsend zu ihr umdrehte. "Schön ruhig Pinzessin. Um euch kümmern wir uns wenn das Ganze vorbei ist."

Deirdre schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. " Wie meinst du das?"

Lass dich überraschen." lachte Torc und ging rüber zu Maeve, die zufrienden dabei zusah, wie ihre Soldaten Aideen an einen Stuhl fesselten.

" Lasst Sie los!" rief Deirdre, nur diesmal lauter. Maeve inorierte Sie aber komplett und ging auf Aideen zu, als diese fertig gefesselt war. " So meine Kleine. Ich hoffe das war es wert ein Mensch gewesen zu sein."

Aideen schaute sie nur wütend an und drehte dann den Kopf. Als Maeve ihr wieder den Rücken zudrehte, schluckte sie hart und kämpfte mit den Tränen. War es das wert? Sie wusste es für einen Moment nicht, aber dann kamen die ganzen Erinnerungen hoch: die Zeit mit den mystischen Rittern und ihren neuen Freunden der Rekruten, und natürlich mit Angus... Auch wenn es wohl keine Zukunft der beiden würden, so bereute sie doch keinen Moment. Noch nicht mal den Moment als sie sich den Fuß verletzt hatte. Die Schmerzen waren es durachaus wert gewesen, so nah wie Sie Angus dann gekommen war, als er sie ins Schöloss getragen hatte... Aideen verlor sich ein wneig in ihren Gedanken und bekam nicht mit, wie Maeve die Schriftrolle öffnete und mit dem Zauberspruch begann.

In diesem Moment als Maeve anfing zu sprechen, erreichten Rohan, Angus und Ivar den Thronsaal. Sie luckten um die Ecke und sahen, dass Sie sich beeilen mussten. Angus sah Aideen auf dem Stuhl und wollte schon losrennen, aber Rohna griff ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück. " Ganz langsam. Angus, hilf mir erst mit den Wachen. Sobald wir den Schlüssel für die Zelle haben, hole ich Deirdre raus und du schleichst dich an der Wand entlang und befreist Aidden. Ivar, auf mein Zeichen hin lenkst du Maeve kurz ab, Deirdre und ich kommen dir dann gleich zu Hilfe. Noch Fragen?"

Angus und Ivar schüttelten den Kopf.

"Ok, dann los."


	11. Chapter 11

Aideen starrte Maeve an, als diese begann, den Zauber zu sprechen. Sie wandt sich auf dem Stuhl hin und her, aber die Stricke waren zu fest. Sie kam nicht weg... Als Maeve sich schließlich ihr zuwandte und die letzten Zeilen des Zauberspruchs sprach, schloss Sie die Augen und neigte den Kopf nach vorne. Sie hoffte nur noch, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde.

* * *

Deirdre stand die ganze Zeit an den Gittern, die Hände krallten sich in die Stäben vor ihr und Sie beobachtete alles hilflos. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein paar Bewegungen von links und sah Rohan, Angus und Ivar im Türrahmen. In Temra Uniformen. Sie fing Rohans Blick auf, der sie ansah und einen Finger an seinen Mund gelegt hatte. Sie schluckte und schaute dann kurz zurück zu Maeve, die aber viel zu abgelenkt war, um zu sehen was hinter ihr geschah. Angus und Rohan gingen zu den Wachen an Deirdres Zelle. Die Männer nickten sich gegenseitig zu und einer überreichte Rohan den Schlüssel für die Zelle. Sobald die Wachen den beiden den Rücken zuwandten hatten, um zu gehen, zogen Ihnen Angus und Rohan eins über und die Männer blieben regungslos liegen.

Rohan schaute kurz nach, ob sie wirklich ohnmächtig waren, dann sah er rüber zu Ivar und winkte ihn heran. Deirdre sah nun, wie Ivar seinen Dreizack in die Hände nahm und geradeaus auf Maeve zuging.

Angus huschte an Rohan vorbei und lief auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Hier stahl er sich im Schatten der Wand an Maeve vorbei und Rohan begann die Zelle aufzuschließen." Gott sei Dank." murmelte Deirdre und fiel ihm um den Hals, in dem Moment als er die Tür aufgemacht hatte. Rohan schloss sie fest in die Arme, am liebsten hätte er sie nicht mehr losgelassen. " Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?" flüsterte er.

" Nein, mit gehts gut. Aber wir müssen Aideen befreien." antwortete sie und löste langsam die Umarmung. Rohan nickte, hielt ihre Hand fest und zog sie mit sich aus des Zelle.

Kaum hatten sie die Zelle verlassen, sahen sie wie blaue Blitze den Raum zuckten und die Pergamente durcheinander wirbelte, die vor Maeve auf dem Tisch lagen. " Was soll das?" schrie sie zornig, unterbrach den Zauberspruch und schaute in die Richtung aus der die Blitze kamen, da stand Ivar schon vor ihr. " Schön langsam Maeve, es ist vorbei:" der Ritter des Wasser hielt ihr den Dreizack entgegen. Maeve schaute über Ivar hinweg und sah ihre Soldaten auf dem Boden liegen.

Aideen fühlte plötzlich eine Bewegung an ihren Händen. " shshsh... ich bins." flüsterte Angus während er die Fesseln an ihren Händen löste. Als ihre Hände frei waren, zog er sie vom Stuhl und Hand in Hand rannten Sie an der Wand zurück zu den anderen. " So leicht mache ich es euch nicht." Maeve drehte sich ruckartig von Ivar weg und feuerte einen grellen Blitz in Richtung der beiden und ehe Angus reagieren konnte, hatte sich Aideen vor ihn geworfen. Der Blitz erwischte sie und sie prallte auf den Boden und blieb regungslos und schwach atmend liegen. " Aideen!" Angus kniete sich erschrocken neben sie, während die anderen ihre Rüstungen riefen und sich vor die beiden stellten.

" Das reicht Maeve." Rohan feuerte mit seinem Schwert und Deirdre und Ivar folgten ihm.

" Aideen... kannst du mich hören?" Angus nahm ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm und hob sie an. " Komm schon, tu mir das bitte nicht an." er kämpfte mit den Tränen als Aideen weiterhin keine Regung zeigte. " Bitte, mach die Augen auf." er begann sie etwas zu schütteln, fuhr ihr mit der Hand über ihre Wange, aber Aideen rührte sich immer noch nicht." Ich war so ein Idiot. Ich hätte dir so viel zu sagen gehabt..." er vergrub seinen Kopf kurz an ihrem Hals, als es ihm überkam und er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Plötzlich umgab beide ein helles Licht und Angus konnte spüren, wie Aideen leichter wurde. Er schaute auf und sah, wie ihr Körper zu leuchten begann und nach oben schwebte. Er ließ sie los und stand auf. Aideen war jetzt etwa auf seiner Kopfhöhe. Auf einmal zuckten grelle Blitze von ihrem Körper aus in alle Richtungen. Einer davon traf Maeve und brachte sie zu fall.

Angus sah wie Aideen die Augen öffnete. Sie wurde in eine aufrechte Postion gestellt und so schnell wie es gekommen war, so schnell verschwand das Licht auch wieder. Zurück blieb eine unversehrte Aideen. Angus war sprachlos, erst als Aideen ihm um den Hals fiel, reagierte er und schlange beide Arme fest um sie, als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen wollen.

" Ach wir rührend." lachte Maeve und erhob sich wieder. Sie wollte ihren Zauberstab greifen, aber dieser erhob sich plötzlich von ganz alleine und mit einem plötzlichen Ruck knallte er an die Wand, so das der Zauberstein zersplitterte. " Was ist das?" sie fuhr herum und schaute zu den Rittern. Diese standen ebenfalls sprachlos da, ihre Augen auf Aideen gerichtet, die nun zwischen Rohan und Ivar stand und eine eindeutige Handbewegung machte. " Warum hast du deine Zauberkraft wieder?" schrie Maeve fassungslos.

" Das muss dich nicht kümmern." zischte Aideen und ließ den zerstörten Stab vor Maeves Füßen fallen. Maeve starrte auf den zerstörten Stein. Damit hatte sie nicht mehr genug Kraft, um gegen die Ritter zu bestehen. " Mider?" rief sie verzweifelt.

" Bemüh dich nicht." rief Rohan, dieser nahm Deirdres Hand und deutete den anderen an ihm zu folgen. Zusammen rannten sie aus dem Schloss. Als sie den Wald erreicht hatten, blieben Sie stehen und Angus zog Aideen nochmal an sich. " Ich dachte schon, das wäre es gewesen." er sog den blumigen Duft ihrere Haare so tief ein wie er konnte.

" Ich auch." Aideen vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Die Rüstungen verschwanden und für einen Moment waren die Ritter einfach nur glücklich, die beiden Frauen befreit zu haben.

" Ich störe ungerne, aber was war das?" Rohan schaute fragend in die Runde, seine Hand umklammerte immer noch Deirdres. Aideen und Angus lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich an.

" Gute Frage, aber nun sind meine Zauberkräfte wieder da." erwiderte Aideen.

" Lasst uns am besten Fin Varra fragen." schlug Ivar vor und die anderen nickten.

" Aber können wir erst zurück ins Schloss? Ich bin total erledigt." seufzte Aideen und schaute in die Runde.

" Klar können wir das." antwortete Angus, bevor einer der anderen was sagen konnte. Er nahm ihre Hand und lege diese auf seinen Arm, wie er es an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abend am Lagerfeuer auch getan hatte. Nicht nur um sie etwas zu stützen, auch gab es ih irgendwie Gewissheit, dass sie da war. Der Schock darüber, dass er sie beinahe verloren hätte, hatte er nicht vergessen.

"Ok, dann lasst uns das morgen machen." nickte Rohan den beiden zu und legte einen Arm um Deirdre, die ihn dankbar ansah.

* * *

Gegen Abend erreichten Sie das Schloss und als Sie durch das Tor traten, kamen ihnen die Rekruten schon entgegen.

" Prinzessin, ihr seit wieder da. Und auch du Aideen." die jungen Männer verbeugten sich vor der Prinzessin und schauten danach freudig zu Aideen. Diese machte nur eine kleine Geste mit der Hand, lächelte aber.

" Es war ein langer Tag. Lasst uns morgen alles klären. " Rohan blickte die Truppe an und diese nickten, nachdem Sie erkannte hatten, das die Frauen ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen.

" Ok, ich erstatte dem König Bericht. " erklärte sich Ivar bereit und die anderen nickten. So trennten sich die fünf.

* * *

Deirdre und Rohan liefen zu Deirdres Kammer, Rohan führte sie hinein und als sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte, nahm er auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett Platz. " Brauchst du irgendwas?"

"Nein.. ich glaube nicht." Deirdre atmte aus und sah ihn an. Natürlich was das nicht das erstmal, dass sie eine Gefangene von maeve war, aber diesmal war Maeve viel bedrohlicher gewesen. Beinah wäre Aideen gestorben und wer weiß was Maeve mit ihr vorhatte. " Glaubst du Maeve ist besiegt?"."

Rohan schaute für einen Moment auf den Boden und nahm dann ihre beide Hände in seine. " Ich glaube vorerst haben wir Ruhe. Maeve muss erstmal ihre Wunden lecken... und du solltest dich ausruhen. " er war im Begriff auszustehen, aber Deirdre hielt seinen Hände fest. " Kannst du hierblieben?" sie schaute zu ihm auf und als sie seinen etwas erschrockenen Blick sah, fuhr sie fort. Zumindest bis ich eingeschlafen bin?" ergänzte sie und wurde leicht rot dabei.

Rohan überlegte einen Moment; er wusste, dass es sich eigentlich nicht gehörte, dass er über Nacht bei ihr blieb bis sie verheiratet waren, aber er konnte ihr diese Bitte auch nicht abschlagen. Immerhin brauchte Sie ihn und er würde Sie nie im Stich lassen. " Natürlich bleibe ich da" antwortete er und damit verließ er trotzdem kurz das Zimmer, damit sie sich für die Nacht fertig machen konnte. Als er wieder eintrat, lag sie schon unter der Decke und richtete ihre Kissen. Er wollte auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen aber Deirdre griff seinen Hand und zog ihn neben sich. " Deirdre, was..." stotterte er.

" Entspann dich, wie gesagt, nur bis ich eingeschlafen bin." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Wurde aber selbst ganz still als er plötzlich neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. Natürlich war beiden die Nähe des jeweils anderen vertraut, aber nicht so...

Deirdre legte sich schließlich hin und schloss die Augen. Hätte einer der Wachen später ins Zimmer gesehen, hätten sie neben der Prinzessin einen ebensfalls schlafenden Rohan gefunden.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war Aideen ebenfalls in ihrer Kammer angekommen. Ebenso wie Rohan wollte Angus auch wieder gehen. Trotz allem was heute passiert war, er war sich immer noch unsicher wie Aideen für ihn empfand und er wusste auch nicht, ob Aideen den Kuss überhaupt mitbekommen hatte. So wartete er schweren Herzens, bis sie es sich auf ihrer Liege bequem gemacht hatte und wollte sich dann verabschieden.  
" Du willst gehen?" Aideen sah ihn enttäuscht an.

" Ja.. ich... du weißt schon... ich..." stotterte er und versuchte krampfhaft einen guten Grund für sein gehen zu finden.

" Bitte bleib" unterbrach ihn Aideen " ich möchte jetzt nicht alleine sein.

Angus schaute sie für einen Moment an, er verstand, dass sie nicht alleine sein wollte. Er fragte sich nur, ob sie ihn bat hierzublieben, weil er eh gerade da war oder ob sie ihr wirklich um ihn ging.

" Soll ich nicht einen deiner Freunde fragen?" entgegenete Angus vorsichtig.

" Spinnst du? Ich möchte das du bei mir bleibst." antworte Aideen ohne groß nachzudenken. Dann kam ihr ein andere Gedanke. " Oder willst du nicht...?"

Angus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, er lief zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich neben sie. " Mehr als alles andere." er legete seine Hand auf ihre und als er sie lächeln sah, dachte er nicht mehr nach, sondern legte ihr die andere Hand auf den Rücken, zog sie an sich und küsste sie.  
Aideen wich kurz zurück vor lauter Überraschung, aber dann entspannte sie sich und erwiderte den Kuss. Als ihre Lippen sich trennten, sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Sie lächelten einfach.

Aideen war die Erste die sich rührte und schlug die Decke zurück. Sie zog ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke aus und rückte an den Rand ihre Liege, ihr Blick auf Angus gerichtet. Dieser schluckte für einen Moment. Er war natrülich nie einer Frau abgeneigt, aber bei Aideen wurde er doch nervös.

Aideen schlug die Decke zurück. " Willst du im sitzen schlafen?"

" Nein, natürlich nicht." murmelte Angus und zog seine Weste und seine Stiefel aus. Er ruschte neben Aideen, die ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. " Was glaubst du, wird morgen passieren?" murmelte sie.

Angus legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und die andere auf ihren Hinterkopf. " ich weiß es nicht." murmelte er zurück, streichelte ihren Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. " Schlaf jetzt, morgen werden wir es wissen."

Aber es dauert lange bis beide Schlaf fanden, zu groß war die Ungewissheit, was sie beide morgen erwarten würde.


	12. Chapter 12

Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen und die Ritter machten Sie auf den Weg nach Tir Na Nog. Keiner sprach viel, alle waren etwas angespannt, vor allem Aideen und Angus. Sie liefen den anderen hinterher, Hand in Hand.

Als sie den Steinkreis erreicht hatten, sahen sie sich alle nochmal kurz an. Rohan machte den Anfang und legte seine Hand über den roten Stein, die anderen folgten ihm und im selben Moment standen sie schon vor Fin Varra.

„ Ach... sieh mal an. Wen haben wir den da?" lachte Fin Varra, als er die Besucher erblickte. „ Tretet ruhig näher."

Aideen rückte etwas näher an Angus ran, dieser legt ihr einen Arm um die Taille. Deirdre schluckte einmal und bliebt etwas hinter Rohan, als dieser und Ivar sich vor den Thron stellen.  
„König Fin Varra, Aideen hat ihre Kräfte wieder." begann der Ritter des Wasser das Gespräch.

„ Ja, da stimmt." nickte Fin Varra.

„ Ihr wirkt gar nicht überrascht. Wusstest ihr davon?" hakte Ivar nach und Rohan legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. " Meintet ihr etwa das, als ihr mir sagtet, ich solle den Dingen ihren lauf lassen?"

„ Ja und wenn du nicht so schnell abgehauen wärst, hätte ich es dir vielleicht noch erklärt. " erklärte der König."Ich wusste dass es möglich ist. Ob es aber passieren würde, das war eine andere Sache."

„ Können wir bitte die Rästel lassen und Klartext reden?" wurde es Angus zu bunt.

Der König warf Angus einen taddelnden Blick zu, nickte aber. „ Es ist so: wie ihr ja schon wisst, konnte ich Aideen ihre Kräfte nicht wegnehmen, sondern nur blockieren."

„ Ja und ihr habt gesagt, dass es viel Macht bedarf, um das rückgänig zu machen." warf Rohan ein.  
„ Richtig, und eben eine solche Macht wurde gestern freigesetzt." erklärte Fin Varra und als er die fragenden Gesichter vor sich sah, fort er fort „ Aideen hat sich vor Angus geworfen und ihm zu beschützen. Angus wiederum dachte Aideen wäre tot und gab ihr einen Kuss. Beides waren Akte wahrer Liebe. Und wie ihr wisst, ist die Liebe die größte Macht die es gibt. Dies hat Aideen geheilt und ihr auch ihre Kräfte wiedergegeben."

Aideen wurde etwas rot und Angus sah sie für einen Moment etwas verlegen an.

„ Aber wie geht es nun weiter?" hakte Deirdre nach „ Aideen ist doch eigentlich einen Fee."

" In der Tat. Wartet kurz." Fin Varra winkte einen seiner Wachen zu sich und flüstert ihm was ins Ohr. Die Wache nickte und verschwand.

" Wisst ihr, sowas ist mir noch nicht untergekommen, ich habe nur davon gehört. Aber es gibt eine Schriftrolle darüber."

" Über was?" fragte Rohan ungeduldig.

" Darüber was passiert, wenn eine Fee sich verliebt. Sowas ist bei unserem Volk nicht üblich. Wir sind da etwas anders als die Menschen. Liebe für nur ein Wesen empfinden wir so nicht." erklärte Fin Varra. als auch schon wieder seine Wache eintraf und ihm eine Schriftrolle übergab.

Der König nahm die Rolle und fing an zu lesen. Die Ritter sahen sich kurz ungeduldig an. Aideen und Angus tauschten einen unsichern Blick.

" Da haben wir es: wenn sich eine Fee wirklich verlieben sollte, dann muss sich sich entscheiden, ob sie das Feenreich verlassen will und mit dem jenigen zusammen blieben möchte, in den sie sich verliebt hat oder sie verlässt denjenigen und kehrt ins Feenreich zurück." der König klappt die Rolle zu und schaute Aideen an. " Ok meine Liebe, du musst dich entscheiden. Willst du wieder eine Fee sein und bei uns leben oder willst du bei den Rittern bleiben.?"

Aideen schluckte und sah zwischen den Rittern und ihrem König hin und her.

" Muss das gleich sein?" fraget Deirdre, die sah wie unsicher Aideen war.

" Nein, sie muss ja eh für ein Jahr ein Mensch bleiben. Somit hat sie noch etwas Bedenkzeit." antwortet der König. Aideen atmte erleichert aus. Aber eine Sache war noch zu klären: " Was ist mit meinen Kräften?" murmelte sie.

" Nun, eigentlich müsste ich diese wieder blockieren. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Maeve es aufgegeben hat deine Zauberkraft zu bekommen." der König sah die Gruppe an und überlegt. " Das ist etwas verzwickt."

" Was ist damit: Aideen darf nur Zaubern, wenn sie in Gefahr ist. Ich meine.. wir alle bekommen ja mit, wenn Sie sich durch Zauberei einen Vorteil verschafft. Und wenn dies der Fall ist, entzieht Ihr ihr diese. Seht es als eine Art Probe." schlug Ivar vor.

" mh...damit könnte ich leben." der König nickte ihm zu und schaute zu Aideen." Nur im Notfall. Verstanden?"

Aideen nickte " Verstanden, nur im Notfall." während sie das sagte, schaute sie kurz zu Angus. Dieser nickte ernst." Sie wird sich benehmen. Ich achte darauf."

" Davon bin ich überzeugt." grinst Fin Varra " Ihr könnt dann gehen, wenn weiter nichts habe noch anderes zu tun"

Die Ritter sahen sich kurz an und nickten. Ivar ging voraus, Rohan nahm Deirdres Hand und folgten ihm. Angus und Aideen waren die letzten. Aideen griff nach Angus Hand und als sie diese ergriff, fühlte sie, wie er den Druck erwiderte. Sofort fühlte sie die beruhigende Wirkung, die er auf sie hatte und sie entspannte sich ein wenig.

" Und was jetzt?" Deirdre blickte unsicher zu Rohan. Draganta seuftze und legte den Arm um sie. Dann blieb er stehen und schaute zu den anderen.

"Lasst uns zum Schloss gehen und dem König und Cathbad berichten was Fin Varra gesagt hat. Beide sollten wissen, wie die Lage ist."

Die anderen nickten und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

* * *

Es war Nachmittag, als sie im Schloss ankamen. Ivar entschuldigte sich und ging zu den Rekruten. Rohan und Deirdre machten sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal um den König zu berichten und Aideen und Angus liefen zu Cathbads Kammer. Auf halben weg blieb Angus plötzlich stehen.

" Ist was?" fragte Aideen erschrocken. Angus war die ganze Zeit schon sie ruhig und das machte ihr Angst.

Angus schaute sie einen Moment an, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. " Du weißt schon... wir sollten da auch nochmal reden..." murmelte er vor sich hin, er traute sich nicht es auszusprechen. Aber früher oder später werden sie diese Unterhaltung führen müssen.

" Ich weiß..." gab Aideen kleinlaut zurück.  
" Kannst du das mit Cathbad besprechen... ich müsste kurz.." stammelte er wieder und deutete in die andere Richtung. Aideen seuftze, aber nickte. Genau davor hatte sie Angst gehabt, aber sie konnte auch verstehen das Angus einen Moment für sich brauchte...

Angus nickte ebenfalls und ging zurück. Aideen schluckte schwer und klopfte dann an Cathbads Tür.

" Herein." hört sie von der anderen Seite rufen und damit öffnete sie Tür. Cathbad stand am Tisch und stellte gerade eine Mixtur fertig. Ohne ein Wort ging sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf eine der Kisten vor dem Tisch. Gegenüber der Bank, auf der sie Angus das erste mal behandelte hatte.

" Nun mein Kind, was hat Fin Varra gesagt?" begann der Druide das Gespräch.

Aideen schluckte nochmal, aber als sie in Cathbads Gesicht sah, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

" Ich muss mich entscheiden. Entweder ein Leben als Fee in Tir Na Nog oder ein Leben bei den Mensch." schluchtze sie.

" Nun, das ist wahrlich nicht leicht." überlegt Cathbad und ging um den Tisch, stellte sich neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

" Nun, eigentlich ..." murmelte Aideen.

Cathbad stutze für einen Moment. " Eigentlich was?"

" Ach Cathbad..." Aideen stand auf und lief an den Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Lehrmeister. " Das Leben als Mensch war alles, was ich je wollte, aber die Sache mit Angus... sowas kannte ich vorher nicht. In der Feenwelt binden wir uns nicht an eine Person. Und was ist wenn das nicht funktioniert? Angus ist jetzt kein Unschuldslahm was Frauen angeht und ich kenn mich mit solchen Beziehungssachen überhaupt nicht aus... Woher weiß ich, ob er es ernst meint... woher weiß ich, ob ich ihn liebe?"

Cathbad grinste und lief an ihrer Seite. " Mein Kind, ich selbst habe damit auch keine Erfahrung, aber ich habe viel mitbekommen und ich kann dir eins sagen, wenn es dich nicht voll erwischt hat hat, dann weiß ich auch nicht." lachte er.

" Deirdre hat das selbe gesagt. Und Fin Varra ja eigentlich auch..." murmelte Aideen verlegen zurück.

" Na siehst du. Liebe entwickelt sich und ehe man sich versieht, ist es schon passiert." Cathbad klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Arm.

" Aber was ist mit Angus. Was ist, wenn es ihm nicht so geht?" Aideen dreht sich um und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch.

" Oh mein Kind, ich kann dir eins sagen. Ihm geht es genauso. " antwortete ihr der Druide.

" Seid ihr sicher." fragt Aideen unsicher.

" Hör mal, ich kenne Angus seit er klein war und du hats recht, wenn du sagst, das er kein Unschuldslahm ist. Aber seit du hier bist, hat sich bei ihm etwas verändert. Sicher... er spielt sich immer noch auf. Aber nur vor dir. Die anderen Frauen sind ihm völlig egal. Und er hört auf dich. Als du verletzt warst und ihm gesagt hast, er solle ruhig sein, hat er es getan. Und dass habe ich so noch nie bei ihm erlebt. Auch die Blicke die er zuwirft, sprechen für sich. " Cathbad streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie auf Aideens Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu. " Vertrau mir, Angus spielt diesmal kein Spiel."

Langsam huschte ein Lächeln auf Aideens Gesicht und sie nickte Cathbad zu.

* * *

Angus lief einige Zeit gedankenverloren durch das Schloss bis er schließlich wieder im Schlosshof gelandet war. Er setzte sich auf einen Mauervorsprung und sah den Rekruten beim Training zu.

" Na mein Freund? So nachdenklich sieht man dich selten." grinste Ivar und setzte sich neben ihn.

" Ist es wegen Aideen?"

" Was denn sonst?" knurrte Angus zurück und kickte einen Stein weg.

" Hast du Angst das sie wieder zurück geht?" fragt Ivar weiter.

" Himmel herrgott nochmal, natürlich geht sie! Warum sollte sie hierblieben? Etwa wegen mir? Welche Frau tut sowas?" schnauzte Angus zurück und sprang auf.

" Hey beruhige dich mal, warum den nicht? Man sieht doch wie sehr sie dich mag." Ivar stand ebenfalls auf.

" Aber was will sie den mit mir? Einem ehemaligen Dieb..."

" ...und einem mystischen Ritter." ergänzte Ivar, bald ernst, halb amüsiert. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Angus so unsicher war. " Und wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist Aideen auch nicht unbedingt ein Kind von Traurigkeit. Deshalb habt ihr euch doch gleich so gut verstanden, oder?"

Angus grinst ein wenig bei Ivars Worten. Es stimmt, Aideen war für jeden Spaß zu haben.

" Aber sie wird trotzdem zurückgehen, Tir Na Nog ist ihre Heimat. Und wer verlässt seine Heimat denn schon gerne."

" Das stimmt, aber vergisst du hier nicht etwas?" frgtae Ivar und als Angus ihn ungläubig ansah, fuhr er fort. " Aideen wurde beim ersten Mal zum Mensch, weil sie es wollte. Weil sie ein Mensch sein wollte, nicht weil sie sich verliebt hatte. Das kam später."

Angus überlegte einen Moment. Ivar hatte recht, Aideen war nicht wegen ihm zu einem Menschen geworden, sondern weil sie es gewollt hatte.

Ivat sah wie sehr sein Freund mit sich kämpfte und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Rede mit ihr. "

Angus starrte auf den Boden und nickte. Langsam wurde es dunkel und er überlegt, ob er noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen sollte, aber er wusste, dass er keinen Schlaf finden würde, bevor das geklärt war.

" Danke." er schaute Ivar kurz an und als dieser nickte, drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Aideens Zimmer. Er klopfte ein paar mal, aber erhielt keine Anwort. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und fand das Zimmer leer vor.


	13. Chapter 13

Angus sah noch einmal durch den Raum, bevor er ging und sich auf den Weg zu Cathbads Kammer machte. Als er diese erreicht hatte, öffnete er die Tür ohne anzuklopfen, er wollte keine Zeit verlieren, bevor ihn der Mut wieder verlassen würde.

„ Angus! Kannst du nicht angeklopften?" Cathbad drehte sich um und sah ihn tadelnd an.

„ Nächstes Mal….. wo ist Aideen." gab Angus zurück, als er sah, dass nur Cathbad im Raum war.

„ Aideen? Die ist schon weg." antwortete Cathbad „ Ist was passiert?"

„ Verdammt… nein, nein, schon gut." murmelte Angus zurück und verschwand wieder in der Tür. Cathbad widmete sich wieder seiner Mixtur mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Angus lief zurück in den Schlosshof zu Ivar. Mittlerweile hatten sich dort auch Deirdre und Rohan eingefunden. „ Habt ihr Aideen gesehen?" schrie er, kaum dass er in Sichtweite war.

„ Wolltet ihr beide nicht zu Cathbad?" fragte Deirdre etwas überrascht, über sein plötzliches Erscheinen.

„ Nein..." schnaubte Angus wütend und ging auf sie zu, aber bevor er aber noch was sagen konnte, ging Rohan dazwischen. Er konnte sehen, wie wütend Angus gerade war und wusste er musst ihn, beruhigen, bevor er etwas dummes machen würde. „ Jetzt mal langsam. Was ist denn los?"

Angus schnaubt und schaute seinem besten Freund in die Augen. Wie gerne hätte er ihm jetzt einfach eine reingehauen. Einfach den ganzen Frust rausgelassen.

„ Verdammt… ich habe sie alleine zu Cathbad geschickt…. Ich konnte nicht….. und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wo sie ist…..ihr Zimmer ist leer. „ knurrte er und trat gegen ein mit Pfeilen gefülltes Fass, das daraufhin umfiel.

„ Jetzt mach mal halblang, wir finden sie." Ivar hielt ihn am Arm fest, bevor Angus noch weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte.

„ Und wenn Maeve sie hat? Was dann?" Angus konnte sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen. Warum hatte er Aideen nur alleine zu Cathbad gelassen? Wenn ihr jetzt was passiert, dann wäre er schuld und das könnte er sich nie verzeihen.

Plötzlich sah er eine schnelle Bewegung neben sich und gleich darauf fühlte er einen pochenden Schmerz an der Wange.

„ Besser?" fragte Deirdre und Angus war kurz davor, sie anzuschreien, aber der Schmerz ihrer Ohrfeige brachte ihn einen Moment zu schweigen. Er holte tief Luft und nickte.

„ Es wird bald dunkel, wenn wir sie suchen wollen, müssen wir uns gleich auf den Weg machen. Sie kann noch nicht weit sein" warf Ivar ein und gab den Wachen ein Zeichen. Daraufhin eilten 2 Männer zu den Ställen um die Pferde fertig zu machen.

Währendessen sahen sich die Ritter im Hof um, aber auch hier war keine Spur von Aideen. Angus griff eine Lanze, die gegen eine Wand gelehnt war und scheuderte sie gegen die Mauer. „ Mensch Angus komm schon, wir finden sie. „ Rohan lief neben seinen Freund und zeigte auf die Pferde, die gerade aus dem Stall geführt wurden.

„ Sagt der, der sich fast mit dem König angelegt hat, als Deirdre entführt wurde." motze Angus zurück und Rohan schluckte. Sein Freund hatte ja recht...

„ Los steigt auf, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren." Deirdre stieg aufs Pferd und sah die Männer an. Ohne ein Wort bestiegen auch sie die Pferde und so machten sich die Ritter auf die Suche nach Aideen.

* * *

„Sie kann doch nicht so weit gekommen sein." murmelte Ivar, als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit immer noch nichts gefunden hatten. „ So viel Zeit hatte sie doch gar nicht..."

„ Wir müssen weiter suchen." schnaubte Angus und drehte sein Pferd in die andere Richtung.

Rohan schaute seinen Freund an „ Wo sollen wir noch suchen? Es sich schon fast dunkel und wir werden dann bald nichts mehr sehen."

„ Was soll das heißen?" Angus schaute ihn zornig an. Rohan konnte in seinem Blick auch die Verzweiflung sehen. Er seufzte schwer und ritt neben seinen Freund. „ Lass uns zurückreiten, vielleicht kann Cathbad uns helfen. Vielleicht kann er mit einem Zauber sehen wo sie ist."

„ und wenn ihr passiert ist." Angus war nicht zu beruhigen."

„ Vergiss nicht, Aideen hat ihre Zauberkraft wieder." erinnerte ihn Deirdre und Angus schwieg. Er wusste dazu nichts zu sagen...

Die Ritter drehten ihre Pferde Richtung Schloss und machten sich auf dem Heimweg. Es war schwarze Nacht, als sie das Schlosstor passierten.

„ Hey, da seit ihr ja." rief plötzlich eine ihnen sehr bekannte Stimme. „ Wo wart ihr denn?"

Angus war mit einem Mal hellwach.„ Wo warst du?" er sprang vom Pferd und lief ihr entgegen.

„ In Tir Na Nog" rief ihm Aideen froh entgegen und Angus stoppte.

„ Du warst in Tir Na Nog? Warum? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht... ich dachte Maeve hatte dich vielleicht wieder entführt." schnaubte Angus ihr entgegen.

„ Wie bist du da so schnell hingekommen?" mischte sich Deirdre ein und stieg ebenfalls ab.

„ Ich hatte eine seiner Wachen gerufen, mit der Bitte mich durch Zauber nach Tir Na Nog und wieder zurück zu bringen. Ich wollte meine Zauberkraft dafür nicht benutzten, da ich nicht wusste, wie Fin Varra das deuten würde." antwortete Aideen Deirdre und wandte sich wieder Angus zu. „ Ich habe ihm meine Entscheidung mitgeteilt."

Angus starrte sie an und schluckte schwer. Das erklärte zumindest warum sie so schnell verschwunden und wieder aufgetaucht war.

„ Und was hast du ihm gesagt." Angus stimme wurde immer leiser und er fühlte sich elender den je.

„ Dass ich gerne bleiben würde. Als Rekrut und Druidenlehrling…. Und als deine Freundin." Aideen errötete leicht, stockte aber als sie Angus erstarrten Gesichtsausdruck sah „ Aber natürlich nur, wenn du das….." weiter kam sie nicht, da Angus, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, in seine Arme riss und dabei mit seinen Lippen die ihren verschloss. Völlig überrumpelt, brauchte sie einen Moment bis sie den Kuss erwiderte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte.

Ivar und Rohan waren mittlerweile ebenfalls abgestiegen und und schauten dem jungen Paar zu. Rohan legt dabei einen Arm um Deirdre

„Oh je, jetzt müssen wir 4 Hände im Auge halten." warf Ivar ein mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„ Na ja, vielleicht auch keine, wenn sie sich wieder gegenseitig beklauen." lachte Rohan und die anderen stimmten ein.

* * *

Vielen Dank fürs lesen. Ich hoffe es war alles einigermaßen verständlich. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht so gut im schreiben. Ich plane demnächst eine kleine Story zu Ivar. Der arme Kerl ist ja hier etwas zu kurz gekommen :-)


End file.
